When It Snows
by nebbyJen
Summary: When Beckett, Teyla, and McKay become lost in a snowstorm, they must rely on each other if they are going to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**When It Snows **by nebbyJen

Summary: When Beckett, Teyla, and McKay become lost in a snowstorm, they must rely on each other if they are going to survive.

Rated: Teen for possible slight language

Season/Spoilers: Sometime in Season 2 but with no known spoilers

A/N: This is inspired by a plot bunny shared with me by TJ who is in serious need of a good old-fashioned Beckett whumper.

Beta Reader: Gaffer. Thank you so much.

Disclaimer: As always, Atlantis does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. (Except for the DVD's I legally purchased at Best Buy!)

**When It Snows** (part 1)

Teyla and Beckett had walked in silence ever since Rodney's last disgruntled outburst demanding that they refrain from speaking unless it was an emergency, for he was listening. To what, neither dared to question as they watched him take the lead with his head tipped to the side in concentration. He would hold up his hand and direct them to stop occasionally while he looked up at the sky, shook his head and mumbled under his breath, and then waved for them to continue

What had been clear blue and cloudless overhead when they'd departed, was now dark grey, filled with heavy snow falling hard around them. Visibility was damn near zero and they dragged their feet through the accumulating deep drifts on their way back to the gate. The return had started as a playful, teasing trek but now left them cautiously following every step that he led them by. Their faces protected from the cold by the down filled jackets provided by the SGC for just such temperatures, they looked like snowmen as they plodded on. The trio slowly and carefully made their way back along the mountain pass that they had climbed only a few days prior on a bright winter's day.

But then the path had been muddy and wet, cleared of snow by the villagers in anticipation of the visiting doctor. The people had ushered their honored guests into their homes with warm blazing fires, good food, and soft beds. Once the entire population of the quaint village was inoculated against the latest influenza outbreak, the people insisted on payment and loaded the team's packs with enough food and ornate gifts to take back and share with those on the other side of the gate. Stories had been told, gear was reassembled, and it was all too soon before it was time to head back.

That had been close to eight hours ago.

When Teyla stumbled over a rock hidden beneath the ever deepening piles of snow, Carson instinctively reached out and caught her by the elbow, helping her back to her feet.

"Dr. McKay appears to be unaffected by the cold," she whispered in astonishment, nodding towards Rodney as he continued to tromp ahead, oblivious to the fact that the others had stopped.

"Aye. I imagine where he grew up along the Great Lakes, the weather was not much different from this in the winter."

They watched Rodney walk in a large 'U' shape before straightening his path, his figure beginning to disappear in the near white-out conditions.

Carson gave her a friendly nudge to the arm, "Perhaps we should hurry and catch up before he realizes we aren't behind him."

She smiled, her face practically hidden within the deep folds of her hood. Turning to look at Rodney again, she noticed he had stopped and was looking back in their direction. "I believe that we are too late."

"Best we hurry then, lass. We don't want to keep the good doctor waiting."

Heading straight towards Rodney through fresh unblemished snow, they were both startled to see him suddenly waving his arms frantically while calling to them, but his voice was drowned out by distance and weather. When he began to run in their direction, his arms still waving and pointing behind them, they stopped to turn around and look. There was nothing there but their two sets of footprints that were rapidly vanishing.

"Go back!" they heard him yell as they spun around again to see him now standing several meters away, pointing anxiously in the direction they had come.

"Rodney?" Carson yelled, confused as to what it was they were supposed to see or do.

The frantic waving ceased as McKay went quiet once more, his head tipped to the side and then he looked down. When he glanced back up and Carson saw the scientist silently mouth 'Oh, God,' the physician knew there was something terribly wrong.

"Ice! The ice is breaking! Go back! Go back!" Rodney abruptly yelled, running through the path he had created minutes earlier.

"Oh dear lord," Carson exclaimed, suddenly remembering the small ice covered pond they had walked around on their journey to the village. "Teyla," he started to say but she was already a step in front of him heading back.

The sound of cracking ice, splintering beneath their feet sent fear streaking straight to their hearts, urging them to hurry. When a sudden creaking moan and shift occurred under Carson's feet, he gave Teyla a mighty shove, sending her sprawling forward before he disappeared beneath the dark freezing water.

It was if time had stood still as both Rodney and Teyla froze, watching the ice drift and slosh over the spot where the doctor had fallen in. It had been what seemed as though an eternity, but in actuality mere seconds, before an arm appeared, grasping for a handhold on the slippery surface. Then Carson's head and other arm broke the surface, gasping and flailing helplessly in attempt to pull himself free.

Seeing her friend in danger, Teyla cautiously moved back towards Beckett, only to halt in mid-step when Rodney yelled for her to stop. She hadn't noticed that he'd made it back to their side of the pond and was stripping off his pack and gear.

"Come back slowly," he ordered, watching her movements and the surface beneath her feet.

"But, Dr. Beckett…" she protested, turning to look at Carson as he slipped under again.

"Teyla, we both can't be on the ice at the same time. I can't help him until you come back."

The soft tone of his voice took her by surprise and she turned to face him once more. He was waiting for her as close as he dared with one hand held out, the other holding his warm jacket. Taking cautious steps, she made her way over accepting his assistance as he led her off the ice.

"Hold this," he then said, passing her his coat. When she looked at him startled, he nodded out to the water, "He's going to need it once we get him out." With that he took a cautious step and slowly advanced across the deadly hidden ice. "Carson," he called, watching his friend slide under yet again only to break the water's surface with another small splash. "I'm on my way, but you need to help me. If you keep struggling so hard, you are only going to wear yourself out faster and break more ice. Hold on to the edge and let me come for you."

The physician's arm flopped onto the ice once more, but this time he stayed put, his frightened blue eyes fixed on Rodney as the scientist edged towards him. "Stop," he called weakly, his teeth chattering so hard that he couldn't stop them even if he'd wanted to. "I don't want you falling in trying to save me."

"I have absolutely no intention of falling in," McKay retorted without any of his usual haughtiness. Slowly sliding down to his hands and knees, he crawled closer before lying flat out on his stomach and inching towards the broken ice. He could see Beckett shivering fiercely and Rodney knew the doctor was losing valuable body heat the longer he stayed in the water. They didn't have much time to get him out before hypothermia set in, if it hadn't done so already.

Now within fingers reach, Rodney spread out his arms and legs across the ice, distributing his weight before slipping his grasp around Carson's wrist. He looked over at his friend and saw the man watching him closely, his expression filled with trust. "On my mark, I want you to kick your feet slowly as if you were swimming, so that your body will float on the water. Understand?"

Carson wasn't sure he still had the ability to speak clearly and only nodded. When Rodney nodded back, he let his eyes drift shut in relief, before jerking them back open when a sharp tug on his wrist got his attention. He discovered the intense focus of the scientist fixed worriedly on his face. Taking a deep breath and forcing his numb legs to cooperate, he began to kick his feet.

"Slowly," Rodney encouraged, his grip tightening as he began to tug the physician in his direction. More pieces of ice began to break, but he continued pulling Beckett from the water until the man's chest came to rest on solid ice. Scooting back further, the scientist drew his friend away from the jagged hole until he was free of the water, and both men lay gasping in a snow drift on the freezing surface.

"Teyla," Rodney called over his shoulder, his gaze never leaving Carson's, "put my coat on and get it warm. Once we get off the ice, you need to help me get his wet one off and mine on him."

"You…you…need coat," Beckett slurred. He was exhausted and didn't have the strength to argue as he fought the impending darkness threatening the edges of his vision. But no matter how miserable he was, he was still able to make out the shivers coursing over his friend and knew McKay was going to be in as much trouble as he was if he didn't get warm soon.

Rodney rolled his eyes but refused to comment. Ignoring his own discomfort, he shifted his weight again and began to scoot backwards, taking Carson with him. When they got close enough to the edge of the frozen pond, Teyla hesitantly stepped back out and reached for the scientist's pant leg, helping to tug both men the final distance towards safety.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**When It Snows **(part 2)

The bitter wind had picked up and now howled about the trio as they collapsed to the ground, away from the deceptively invisible pond. The men's faces were red and icicles clung to their eyelashes, their hair plastered to their heads from water and snow. Their every breath was visible as the warm moist air met sub zero temperatures. And the sky was rapidly growing darker, even though it was only late afternoon, with the strengthening storm.

Carson sat in the snow shivering so hard that it made his bones ache in places he didn't recall ever aching before. With his power of speech abandoned to a strange slurring sound, he did nothing as he silently watched Rodney kneel before him, fumbling with the clips to his shoulder straps while Teyla worked to unsnap and unzip his soaked parka. Before he knew it, the two had him shirtless, sitting exposed in a heavy snowfall while Rodney pulled a dry thick shirt over his head and Teyla rubbed another briskly over his wet hair. And then the blissfully warm coat was tugged snuggly about him and he let his eyes wearily slide shut, savoring the body heat stored within the down filled lining.

When small warm hands cupped his face and settled over his chilled ears, he peeled his snow laden lashes back open to find Teyla's concerned deep brown eyes staring back at him. Standing behind her, shifting continually from foot to foot in an attempt to stay warm was Rodney, now sporting the thick, hooded sweatshirt that Beckett had seen the scientist wearing the night before back in the village.

"Doctor," Teyla said slowly, turning his head back in her direction, "Rodney believes the storm is growing worse and we must find shelter before it becomes too dark. I know you must be cold in your wet clothing, but do you think you can walk?"

His gaze shifted back to Rodney and he noticed his friend's hands were tucked up inside the sleeves of the sweatshirt. Where were the scientist's gloves? His eyes fell down to his own lap and he spied the gloves encasing his hands which answered his question. Not only did he have on McKay's coat, but apparently the man had sacrificed the rest of his warm apparel. Not wanting Rodney's generosity to be in vain, the doctor's head nodded as he struggled to pull himself up to his feet with Teyla at his side.

Hearing Teyla softly encouraging Beckett, Rodney spun around from his study of their surroundings to face the pair. Seeing the doctor attempt to stand on legs half frozen, he quickly took over and slipped the physician's arm across his own shoulder. "I realize the villager's shower facilities left something to be desired, but honestly, Carson, couldn't you have waited to clean up until after we got back to Atlantis?" A hint of his usual snap colored the comment and he was pleased to see a trace of a smile back.

"C-c-c-old," Carson sputtered through his chattering teeth while leaning heavily against the scientist. His legs felt heavy and strangely warm which he knew was not a good sign. Even in his mind jumbled state, he recognized the symptoms of moderate hypothermia setting in. If he didn't get warm and in dry clothes soon, he was going to be in serious trouble.

Teyla reached over to snug his hood tight and then dusted the accumulating snow off Rodney's shoulders and back. She then gathered the remaining gear off the ground and slung the extra packs over her shoulders. "I believe we are not too far from the gate. Perhaps if we continue in that direction," she said, pointing out into the vast whiteness, "we could reach Atlantis within another two hours."

"No, we need to find shelter and get out of the storm." Rodney replied, his head shifting from side to side as he attempted to survey their surroundings and get his bearings. When they had passed this way originally, there had been a cluster of tall coniferous trees off to their east. Now, in a complete white out, he knew he'd have to make an estimated guess as to which direction that might be. Using the ice covered pond as his point of reference, he secured Carson's arm tighter across his shoulder and then started off with familiar sheer determination.

The scientist had been correct up to this point, so Teyla followed close behind.

SG: A

They had walked and stumbled through the encroaching darkness and deep drifts before they finally made their way to the small stand of ancient trees. The long white limbs were weighted heavily towards the ground and at first glance appeared to provide little, if any, shelter against the fierce gathering storm

When Rodney eventually stopped and carefully settled Carson to sit, he then removed his flashlight and shone it over their surroundings. He worked his way to the wind protected backside of one of the trees, to an area less encumbered with heavy drifting, and lifted one of the lower branches off the ground. Giving it a good hard shake, he caused a mini avalanche to crumble through the twigs before the bough popped back up. He then dropped down on to his hands and knees and worked his way underneath.

Teyla heard the sound of several branches being broken when the scientist disappeared from sight as she squatted beside Beckett, holding him upright and preventing him from collapsing. Moments later, Rodney reemerged and made his way back to their side.

"Shelter," he whispered, his voice now raw from breathing frigid air during the day's exertion. Slipping his arm back under Carson, he practically carried his limp friend inside the protected enclosure.

He had stamped off all the dead, dry lower branches from the base of the tree, piling them off to one side, and then swept the exposed ground free of any drifting snow by using a broken bough. Pine needles littered the surface and created soft bedding beneath them as he carefully laid Carson down.

"What do you want me to do?" Teyla asked from beside him while tucking her flashlight in the branches over their head to create some light in the small space.

"I need to get him out of the rest of his wet clothing and get him warm. Check my pack and see what I've got left that's dry. Also, find our emergency blankets, bottled water, a lighter, and," he paused, trying to think what else he needed, "what we have to eat."

She frowned at the scientist's raspy voice but did as he instructed. Locating a couple more dry shirts and socks in their packs, she passed them over as he tried to unlace Carson's boots. He was struggling with his numb fingers that refused to cooperate and she quickly leaned over to help.

"Thank you." He pulled off the frozen boots and socks, grimacing at how cold the exposed feet were. Next he worked off Carson's wet pants and tossed them in a pile off to the side. Looking over to Teyla, he saw her holding out his spare pair of thermal underwear. When Sheppard had originally informed them that their simple overnight trip required walking through snow, he'd made sure to pack extra…just in case. There was nothing worse than being cold, he'd thought before they'd left. If he'd only known just how cold he was going to end up, he would have surely passed on this little excursion.

Ditching the soaked boxers next, he worked the warm cotton up over the exposed flesh and then briskly rubbed his friend's chilled legs in an attempt to get circulation pumping once more. Dry socks were next and then the emergency blankets. Once Carson was temporarily cocooned, Rodney dropped to sit on his butt and rested his tired face in his hands.

Teyla didn't give him a chance to take a break. Tugging his arms out of the wet sweatshirt, she pulled it up over his head and used one of her own dry t-shirts to rub his head and arms before placing her warm parka over his shoulders. Next she worked the frozen laces on his boots free and tugged the sodden footwear and socks off. Dry socks quickly covered his feet. "You must get out of your wet pants," she said. "Unfortunately, you do not have any more dry pairs in your pack."

He only nodded. "We need to build a fire." Reaching for some of the dry branches, he clumsily broke them in to manageable sized pieces. "Clear a spot near the opening."

She scraped the dry needles away to reveal bare ground. Glancing above and checking for snow that might fall on the fire, she was relieved to discover the boughs had created a natural roof over their heads. With some needles and kindling in place, she soon had the snap and spit of a small fire glowing about them.

Meanwhile, Rodney had dumped the contents of his and Beckett's packs, searching for any useful items. He rifled through the various items the villagers had packed and was pleased to find a quantity of small hard candies, some hand-crafted pottery that could hold water, and several square cakes that looked suspiciously like fruitcake. Passing the items to Teyla, he then removed Carson's waterproof medical kit, stacked the few MRE's and power bars they had carried into a pile, and then tried to hang a few of the remaining wet articles of clothing over some of the lower branches. Hopefully the heat of the fire would help them to dry.

Teyla had also gone through her pack and added the few items she had to the piles he had created. Between the three of them, they still had half a dozen bottles of water, a dozen meals, and just as many of the dreaded power bars. Rodney's stash of chocolate and the villager's sweets would add the necessary sugar to their diet.

Sitting back on his heels, Rodney stuck his hands in his armpits in an attempt to thaw his aching, stiff fingers. "We need to warm up a few of the bottles of water and place them under the blanket with Carson."

"Would not body heat also help the doctor?"

He shook his head 'no'. "Right now, I'm almost as cold as he is and you probably aren't much farther behind. For one of us to climb under the blanket with him would actually be useless. It would be like trying to get warm inside a cooler. We haven't any heat to share." Passing her the pieces of pottery, he gestured towards the fire. "Fill these half full with snow and get them heated. Once they are hot, set water bottles in them to heat. Kind of like heating a baby bottle."

Teyla raised a surprised brow but remained silent. That McKay knew how to heat a child's bottle was somewhat unexpected given his supposed antipathy towards children.

He fumbled through Carson's kit and removed a blister pack of acetometaphin. Popping several tablets free, he dry swallowed them before removing two more and taking one of the unopened bottles over to the silent physician. He rested his hand against the still man's face, checking for fever and only feeling cold flesh.

"Carson," he called. Not getting any response, he tapped Beckett's cheeks and called again. "Carson, wake up. You need to take something."

"R'ney?" the physician slurred, tipping his head to the side and struggling to open his eyes. He'd never been so cold in his entire life, and shivered hard beneath the lightweight blankets.

"I'm right here," the scientist whispered, his voice growing weaker.

Carson frowned and finally succeeded in blinking his eyes open. "You…sick," he mumbled. He tried to push himself up on his elbows but Teyla pressed lightly on his chest and stopped him from moving.

She then took the pills and water from Rodney. "I will help," she said. "You rest a moment and warm yourself by the fire." When the scientist actually did what she said without comment, she blew out a small breath before lifting Carson's head slightly. Placing the tablets on his tongue, she tipped the bottle for him to wash down the pills.

"He's sick," Carson slurred, his hand trying to push the blanket back so he could get up.

"Shhh," she crooned, pushing his now damp hair back from his brow, "you need to stay still. I will assist Rodney while you rest and regain your strength."

He mumbled something incoherently before his eyes rebelled and slid shut against his will.

Teyla sat with him a moment longer, tucking the blanket more securely about him before sitting beside Rodney. Watching him test the warmth of the bottles of water, she saw him nod to himself before slipping two of the bottles inside a pair of dry socks. When he passed them to her and nodded over to Carson, she knew what to do and placed them strategically beneath the blanket next to the physician.

She picked up two more bottles and placed them in the water to get warm.

"He needs to drink something warm," Rodney rasped, watching her fix the fire. "Add a piece of the hard candy to some hot water and melt it down."

"Should you not also drink some?" Teyla asked, taking in the growing shivers in the scientist.

"Carson first."

"I will make certain the doctor will take something to drink." When he nodded but remained quiet, she leaned over and removed her coat from his shoulders. Drawing the remaining blanket around him and them placing her parka on the ground she easily pushed him over and his exhaustion finally caught up, sleep pulling him down into darkness.

"Rest," she whispered, her hand hovering above his forehead. She could feel heat rising from his face and knew there was something wrong with the scientist. Glancing back to Beckett, she found him still asleep.

With little to do but wait, she stirred the melting candy slowly in the water as it warmed.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**When It Snows** (part 3)

A burst of cold air cut through the small enclosure and Rodney drew the emergency blanket tighter about himself in an attempt not to lose any valuable heat. Hearing someone moving around, and then feeling something brush against his feet, he shifted away and blinked several times in an effort to gain his bearings.

"Rodney?" Teyla moved over to the scientist's side and watched carefully as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"How long?" he asked, reaching out to help her extricate her arm from the bulky parka she was wearing.

Free of the cumbersome material, she nodded thanks and sat down beside him. "You have been asleep for over an hour."

"An hour?" Rodney snapped as he suddenly sat up and stared past her, trying to see Carson, the movement making his head spin. Closing his eyes momentarily, he opened them to find her concerned expression boring into him.

"Are you unwell?"

He frowned as he took a mental inventory. Headache, scratchy throat, sinuses hurt, and he had that general achy feeling in his bones. What he wouldn't give for some Nyquil and a soft pillow. Instead he sniffled, took a deep breath, and pushed the blanket away. "I'm fine. Just a cold."

Her mouth opened to comment as she took in his unhealthy appearance, but then she chose to remain quiet. Instead she shifted her focus back to the small glowing fire and strategically added a few more pieces of wood before testing the warmth of two bottles of water heated on the side. "I believe these are ready. Can you hand me the ones by Dr. Beckett?"

Rodney had already shifted around the tree stump and was checking on Carson. Reaching under the blankets and clothing piled over the physician, he registered the cool temperature of his friend's skin as he removed the bottles. "This isn't going to work. We need to get him warmed faster."

"What can we do?"

He glanced around and noticed his sweatshirt hanging from a branch near the fire. "Is that dry, yet?"

Teyla reached over and felt the fabric. Finding it warm once more, she pulled it free and handed it to Rodney. She watched curiously as he turned it inside out with the fleece side exposed and then slipped it over his head, keeping the hood up to cover his short hair. He next checked his pants to see if they were dry. When he began to unbuckle his belt, he caught himself and glanced in her direction, and she turned to face the fire.

When the shuffling noises grew quiet behind her, she dared to turn back around and found the scientist sitting with his back against the tree, the emergency blanket pulled around his shoulders, and his thermal clad legs sticking out before him. His eyes caught hers and he nodded towards Carson.

Together, they shifted the sleeping physician into position so that he leaned back against Rodney's chest. With the warmed bottles of water once more tucked between his knees and behind his neck, they then wrapped the remaining blankets around the shivering man.

"What else should I do?" Teyla asked when the men were finally settled.

"We need to drink something warm." Rodney frowned when he remembered that he'd had her melt the candy in the water earlier. "Is there any…" he started to ask but she was a step ahead of him and passed over one of the cups from their pack filled with the steaming liquid. Taking a hesitant sip and surprised by the minty taste, he closed his eyes as the soothing drink washed down over his sore throat. "Not bad," he mumbled, feeling the warmth spread through his empty stomach.

Finishing the mugful, he set the empty cup down at his side. "Let's see if we can get Sleeping Beauty to take a little," he said as he tapped Carson's cheeks lightly. "Wakey, wakey, Bones."

Carson stirred briefly but remained asleep.

Rodney shifted slightly, pulling the physician higher up against his chest. He could feel the fine shivers and cold emanating off his friend. With another tap to the cheek, this time with a hint of a sting, he cajoled the doctor to wake.

"Hmm," Carson mumbled, his head turning into the hand pressed against his face. He could hear someone speaking but he didn't have the energy to respond and didn't want to move away from the encompassing warmth that surrounded him. When he felt something pressed against his lips and warm steam reach his nostrils, he reflexively swallowed a small sip.

"That's it. A little more," Rodney encouraged, tipping the cup and allowing another sip. Soon half the drink was gone before Beckett fell back asleep.

Rodney handed the remains over to Teyla. He didn't know how long they would be out here and didn't want to waste any. When she returned to the fire, he noticed for the first time that the pile of branches beside the opening was larger than he'd originally stacked. His eyes glanced over to the jacket he'd helped her remove earlier and then back to the opening. "You went back out?" he rasped, the smoke from the fire irritating his already burning throat.

She nodded, "I wanted to make sure we had enough to get through the night."

"Good thinking," he said and she smiled at his words. "What's the weather like? Is it still snowing?"

"It is very dark and the snow falls harder than before."

"Wonderful, sounds like a blizzard." He rested his head back against the tree and looked up into the darkened branches above lit only by the dancing firelight. Every once in awhile a drip of water fell from above to splat about their small shelter. "We have to be careful with the fire, and not let it get too hot."

Teyla glanced up to where he was looking and then to the small fire. "Rodney, may I ask you a question?"

His head tipped sideways to look at her, his cheek resting on top of Carson's hair.

"We have been off world many times together and you have always made clear your displeasure of sleeping outdoors. And yet you have taken control of our current situation with surprising skill and familiarity. How is it that you know all of this?"

A hint of a smile spread across his tired face and he sighed, which then triggered an uncomfortable cough that he made sure to do away from her and Carson. She quickly added more liquid to his empty cup and passed it over. Once he'd swallowed a sip and stopped the tickle in his throat, he nodded his thanks as he set the cup back down.

"You are unwell." Her statement left no room for argument.

Didn't they just go through this, he thought? "It's just a cold. As long as I'm careful it won't get worse."

Before he had a chance to say more, her cool hand pressed against his forehead and then face. "You are warm but I do not believe you have a fever." She sat back on her heels and scrutinized her teammates, then glanced to her watch. "We need to eat."

"I figured you'd had something while we slept earlier." Rodney really didn't think he was up for an MRE at the moment, the idea of the salty thick food making his stomach churn unhappily.

Teyla shook her head and reached for the small sweet cakes made by the villagers. Somehow she knew McKay was avoiding food and thought that maybe the treat would entice him to try something. When she handed him half of one, he refused. "Rodney, you must eat," she insisted, trying to pass it back.

He shook his head no. "It has fruit in it."

She glanced down realizing her mistake. "I am sorry, I did not think."

"Don't worry about it; I'm so used to checking that it's automatic." Rodney shifted his back against the tree, trying to get more comfortable. When he glanced back over at her, he saw her watching him. "You don't happen to have a pillow stuffed in your pack, do you?"

"No, but perhaps my coat would make your position more at ease." Folding the bulky material, she pressed it between his spine and the stump, then stuffing the hood behind his neck for support. "Better?"

He nodded before reaching under the blankets and removing the now cooled bottles of water. Taking them out of the socks, he passed them to Teyla for an exchange. With new warmth radiating once again beneath the blankets he began to drift back asleep.

There was a crinkling sound in the stillness and then a familiar shape was pressed into his right hand.

"You must eat," Teyla urged quietly.

Rodney lifted the power bar up and sniffed it. Apple. It could be worse, she might have handed him a peanut butter one. Silently longing for chicken noodle soup, he forced himself to take a bite and discovered that even though he thought he wasn't hungry, the bar disappeared way too quickly. He washed it down with several more swallows of the minty drink before handing Teyla his empty cup. "Thank you."

She nodded, stifling a yawn of her own. Checking the fire, she added another piece of wood before taking the final coat and curling up beneath it beside Rodney's leg.

Within moments, the team lay curled up together, warm and safe, protected from the powerful storm outside.

SG: A

Sheppard prowled like an agitated tiger back and forth in front of the closed gate, stopping every ten steps to stare at the empty circle, spin on his heel, and then continue. Arms folded across his chest, he refused to look up towards the control center in case he might spot Elizabeth watching him. 'It was her fault,' he mentally ranted. She was the "Head of Atlantis" and "She" made all final decisions. Just because this time it involved his team, but wasn't a military operation, he didn't need to go with them, or so she'd decided.

They all knew the villagers on M67whatever were friendly, and the population was so sparse that the Wraith didn't even bother with them, but come on, they were talking about Beckett and McKay with only Teyla to keep them out of trouble. The trio was now hours overdue and the MALP that had been sent through transmitted back readings of what had to be the worst winter storm since the Donner party tried to cross the Sierras.

The familiar hum of the gate activating stopped his pacing and he turned expectantly to watch the chevrons light before stepping out of the way of the expanding and retracting whoosh. Disappointed to see that it wasn't the team dialing back in, he returned to his pacing and stopped before the glowing pool. Just one step and he'd be with them.

Before he even had the chance to formulate his next move, a large hand dropped on his shoulder.

"Not yet," Dex said quietly.

"They could be in real trouble," Sheppard hissed under his breath, his eyes never leaving the wormhole.

"They could also be warm, listening to McKay complain, in front of one of the villager's fires."

"Do you really believe that? Because the McKay I know doesn't stick around on planets once the job is done. He's always in a rush to get back to his lab."

Ronon folded his arms over his chest, his feet planted firmly apart, as he stared hard at the puddle, "Our gear is in the hallway. When the time is right, I believe we should make our move."

For the first time the colonel looked away to meet the runner's expression and discovered that Ronon stood beside him with his all too familiar long coat on.

With his back to those on the control level, Dex lifted up his shirt to reveal a layer of thermal protection. "Perhaps you might think about getting some coffee," he rumbled, his one raised eyebrow slyly directed towards those watching from above.

"Oh, you're good."

"I know."

Sheppard turned around and faced the upper deck. "Anything?" he called out.

"Sorry, the storm is still too strong," Elizabeth said from her position along the railing. Giving the command to shut down the gate, she rubbed her hands over her face and sighed, "We'll try again in half an hour."

She looked worried and he knew he was about to get in serious trouble for taking advantage of the situation, but the longer they were out there, the more possibilities flooded his brain. "I'm going for coffee," he growled up at her. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he brusquely turned and headed for the nearest hallway, breaking into a run as soon as he was out of sight. He had half an hour before the next check and he needed to get some work done.

SG: A

Back on the planet, safely tucked away underneath the heavy branches of the ancient tree, Carson stirred. He felt like he had aged one hundred years, his body stiff and aching, his head pounding a merciless beat inside his skull. And he was so damn cold. Although not as cold as he remembered.

Shifting slightly to ease a painful crick in his tailbone, he realized that he was leaning against someone warm. And upon further inspection, discovered that the arms wrapped around him holding the blankets firmly to his chest looked very familiar. When he tipped his head to catch a glimpse of who was behind him, an item came lose from behind his neck and fell to land on another person huddled under a coat at their side.

Teyla's dark brown eyes peered up when the water bottle fell on her head and startled her. Seeing the physician's blue eyes looking at her, she softly smiled. "It is good to see you awake. Can I get you anything? Perhaps something warm to drink and a bite to eat?"

"Drink," Carson attempted to say but his voice cracked painfully and it sounded more like, "Trnk."

She seemed to understand and leaned over to the small fire. Adding more branches to the dying flame, she then swapped another bottle for a cool one, and then poured more candy water into a cup. Finding the temperature of the liquid too hot, she quickly reached out to the narrow opening and grabbed a handful of snow, before dropping small chunks in the drink and the rest in a bowl

"Drink slowly," she encouraged, holding the cup to his lips. After he finished half and closed his eyes, she set it on the ground. "How do you feel?"

"Terrible," he mumbled, shifting to get slightly more comfortable in the arms holding him. "Headache…"

"Rodney gave you some medicine earlier. Would you like me to get you more?"

Carson's eyes popped back open and he glanced at the arms again. Then he twisted slowly to see the face resting against the tree behind him. A small smile spread across the physician's face as he recognized drooling scientist. Upon closer inspection, his smile faded as he picked up on the slight wheeze of each breath and fine pinched lines of pain across McKay's brow. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

"He claims to have a cold," she answered, holding out two more tablets and dropping them on Carson's tongue when he opened his mouth.

He swallowed several more sips of water, washing down the medicine, before turning his head to lean his ear against Rodney's chest. Closing his eyes, he focused on the sound of air being noisily drawn in and then expelled. "Teyla, how long has he been feeling poorly?"

"A few hours. He also took medication earlier."

Carson was having difficulty keeping his eyes open but he really needed to make sure Rodney was okay. "Bring my bag," he mumbled to Teyla and she promptly produced it to his side. "There's another packet of pills…little red ones. When he wakes up, make sure he takes two with two of white tablets." He no longer had control of his exhausted body and sagged back against his friend mumbling the word, "Antihistamine."

Finding the red tablets, she set them aside with more of the white ones.

Her stomach growled painfully, reminding her that breakfast and lunch had been long ago and the small cake from earlier was not enough nourishment. Rummaging through the MRE's, she set two next to the warmth of the fire to heat for dinner. Then taking another of the ornate pieces of pottery, she scooped it full of snow and set it in the coals to heat. Since both of the doctors had little appetite but needed to eat, she decided to fix the simple dinner and then wake them.

The military meals heated quickly and she set them to the side before dropping a packet of tea into the now boiling water. Stirring it with a stick, she was completely unprepared for the sudden snap and burst of the small pot as it overheated in the fire and burst, spraying her with scorching hot liquid over her hands and face.

Tumbling back from the fire, she cried out in pain.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**When It Snows** (part 4)

Carson and Rodney were both startled awake by Teyla's abrupt cry and then feeling her suddenly tumble back across their outstretched legs. Trying to untangle themselves from encompassing blankets, the physician forced his uncooperative arms to catch her before she attempted to move away while the scientist searched for a flashlight. The inside of the small shelter had grown dim when the spilled liquid extinguished a majority of the fire, leaving a bed of sizzling embers and steaming smoke to cloud the air.

"I got it," Rodney announced with a flick of the switch.

The thin beam of light illuminated Carson with one arm around Teyla's shoulder while his other hand gently pushed her own back from her face. "Let me see, lass," he said patiently, willing his own body to stop shaking long enough to help her. He could feel himself rapidly losing the precious warmth he'd recently acquired and exhaustion pulled at him with a fierce tenacity.

Forcing his hands to cooperate, he tipped her chin back to get a closer look at her face and spotted several small red welts forming across her right cheekbone, one extremely close to her tightly clenched eye. He then examined her hands and discovered more of the same burns scattered across the back of her right wrist.

"Teyla, did you get anything in your eyes?" When she hesitantly shook her head 'no', he visibly sighed in relief. "Can you open your eyes to let me see?"

Slits of dark brown appeared around long damp lashes, and he wasn't sure if the moisture was from the accident or tears. Carefully peeling back each lid, he had her roll her eyes as he searched for further damage and found nothing. "Can you see alright?" he asked when she finally looked to meet his gaze.

She blinked several times before answering him with a nod.

"Rodney, in my bag there's a small tube of burn cream," Carson directed. There were several coughs from the scientist's position behind him and the light wavered before the ointment was dropped into his outstretched hand. Fumbling with the lid, he attempted to squirt a small amount on his fingertip and found himself losing hold of the medication. "Bloody, hell," he murmured, reaching back for it with his shaking hand only to find Rodney picked it up first.

"Let me," the scientist rasped, his voice sounding much worse than earlier. With intricate care, he dabbed each of Teyla's burns with the cooling balm. Once finished, he leaned around her and snagged one of the discarded blankets from moments before. Draping the fabric about her still quivering shoulders, he gave her a reassuring pat on the back. "I'll fix the fire," he whispered hoarsely, "You take care of Carson."

Teyla allowed herself a small smile, appreciating Rodney's simple gesture. Her hands and face stung painfully but the initial shock was beginning to wear off and for the first time she discovered what shambles their little enclosure had become. Smoke drifted lazily though the air and it was several moments before the fire returned to its previous status. MRE's, water bottles, and clothing littered the ground, along with various pieces of broken pottery. But it was the shivering slumped physician beside her that quickly caught her attention. Careful of her injured hand, she stuffed her discarded parka behind her as she assumed Rodney's former position against the tree. With the blanket still pulled around her, she tugged Carson by the sleeve. "Doctor?"

What little strength he'd regained over the past few hours had quickly vanished leaving him even more exhausted. Sliding sideways, he never even realized his head had fallen pillowed on her thigh before he gave in to sleep.

"What Radek wouldn't give for a shot of that," Rodney teased quietly from beside her while spreading the extra blankets back over Carson and tucking his friend in.

They both sat silently and listened to the quiet pop of the fire and the sound of the wind continuing to howl outside around them.

"How long do you think the storm will last?" Teyla finally asked, carding her left hand soothingly through the doctor's disheveled hair.

Rodney sniffled and then coughed. "I don't know. Blizzards can last a few days or just a few hours. Depends on the weather conditions." He sniffled again reaching for the two previously warmed MRE's, tearing the top free and passing one to Teyla, he then set to work on his own. His stomach rolled unpleasantly at the thought of swallowing the macaroni and cheese and he seriously wondered if the thick pasty substance could even make its way past his sore throat. What he wouldn't give for some of the red jello Carson forced him to eat during every single one of his dreaded infirmary stays.

With her hands and face throbbing and a lackluster appetite of her own, Teyla stirred her meal, spearing a small bite and made herself to chew what was labeled 'spaghetti and meat sauce'. She had yet to discover what it was that the Earther's found so enjoyable about the taste. Watching Rodney pick at his dinner also and eat very little, she remembered the medicine Carson told her to give the scientist and reached for the tablets.

"What's this for?" he asked when she passed them to him.

"Carson said you were to take two of each."

He stared at the blister packs before popping two white tablets free and washing them down with a swig of water. The red ones he ignored.

"Are you not going to take the others?"

"I can't, they'll make me sleep."

Teyla's brow furrowed in confusion, "But will they not also make you feel better?"

He passed the acetometaphin back to her. "Not now. You need to take two of these. They'll help with the pain."

Teyla paused before accepting the tablets to study him, and then Carson sleeping on her lap. Resigned to their situation and the need for rest, she acknowledged her own discomfort and swallowed two tablets before shifting against the tree and letting her eyes close. "Do you think Dr. Weir has sent someone to look for us?" she asked quietly.

Rodney stirred the fire, adding several more small branches as he watched the flames hungrily lick over the dry wood. "No, it's not safe. Knowing the way she thinks, she'll wait for the storm to die down before she'll consider letting Sheppard through."

"He will not be happy." When Carson shifted at the sound of her voice, draping an arm over her leg, she rubbed his back lightly until he settled. "We need to return to Atlantis."

"That's an understatement," Rodney grunted between another coughing spell. He could feel the tightness in his chest growing more uncomfortable and the smoke floating about made it damn near impossible for him to breath. In need of fresh air, he made his way over to the entrance and pushed the branch aside, allowing the bitter wind to blow in his face.

It was pitch black outside, the surrounding night filled with the constant falling of large deceptively pretty snowflakes that had piled high around the weighted branches of the tree. All signs of their earlier footprints had long vanished from wind and drifting, leaving no way for anyone to find them even if someone was out there trying. And if he knew Sheppard, it was only a matter of time before the Colonel would attempt a rescue.

"Rodney?"

Teyla's soft call drew his attention back inside and he discovered her watching him curiously. Carson lay curled across her lap, the blankets drawn high around his head with only his closed eyes and nose visible.

She nodded to the dwindling pile of broken branches, "We will need more wood for the fire before morning. Are you well enough or would you like for me to…?" Her question stopped on the tip of her tongue when he scowled at her as he reached for his dried slacks hanging on a nearby limb. Focusing her attention on the huddled figure sleeping against her, she gave the scientist a few moments of privacy to get dressed before looking back up. She hid a smile at the thought of seeing more thermal long underwear in the past few hours than she could have ever imagined. For some reason the new occupants to Atlantis were very reserved when it came to dressing in front of others.

When she dared to look back up, Rodney was once again fully dressed with his parka zipped snug up to his chin and the hood pulled tight; leaving only his eyes to peer back at her.

"Do not go far," Teyla teased and found herself pinned with an annoyed eye roll, followed by a stifled cough. When he pushed back the branch, allowing another blast of frigid air to enter before he disappeared into the inky darkness, she hugged her injured hand tight to her chest in apprehension.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**When It Snows** (part 5)

Ten steps forward. Stop. Stare. Pivot. Ten steps back. Stop. Pivot. Stare. Sheppard had done this now for six hours, over twelve gate openings, and an untold number of mental scenarios on what had happened to his friends. The only thing keeping him from bolting through each open gate was Dex leaning nonchalantly against the wall watching him like a hawk. This time was no exception as he waited expectantly for Elizabeth to inform him of the latest MALP readings. As soon as she relayed even the slightest change in the planet's weather for the better, he and Ronon would act.

"Colonel," she called out from above.

He stopped on step number ten, mere centimeters from the gate, closed his eyes a moment to ready himself, and then turned to face the observation deck. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye as his rescue partner shifted casually to grasp the top of the hidden away gear without drawing any attention to himself.

"What's the good word?" he asked stiffly, his back almost touching the luminescent wormhole.

She frowned, listening to Zelenka relay the latest readings and then nodded. "It appears that the weather is beginning to break…" the rest of her comment was left hanging in open air as she stared in amazement, and then anger, down at the empty floor in front of the gate. From out of nowhere, Dex had charged Sheppard, knocking the colonel through the gate backwards so fast that the officer didn't even have a chance to yelp in surprise. And then both men were gone.

SG: A

Rodney pushed his way through the knee-deep snow towards one of the closest trees, his flashlight beam highlighting nothing but branches weighted down to the ground. One well-placed kick released a small avalanche before a limb popped free to wave at him when a stiff wind blew through the stand of trees. Already feeling the cold steal the warmth of the shelter from his bones, he turned his head to the side to stop more snow from blowing against his face.

He felt like death warmed over but refused to quit, for it was only a matter of time before a rescue team came looking for them. Clambering down on his hands and knees, he pushed his way under the tree in search of dead or broken branches to take back, and was surprised to discover it had already been raided. When did that happen, and by whom? A sigh slipped past his sore throat as he wearily dragged his way back out and went to search under the next tree.

Another kick and another cascade of snow released more branches. Back down on his hands and knees, he worked his way through the limbs to discover what he was searching for. Teyla, his mind supplied as he snapped several pieces of kindling free. She must have gathered wood from under the previous tree while he'd been sleeping earlier. Too bad she hadn't left some sort of signal or marker so that he knew to avoid spending time on something she'd already done.

Signal or marker. His mental ramblings clicked as he tugged hard against a stubborn branch. He needed to create a signal. Putting more effort into breaking the limb, he found himself panting heavily and had to sit down when a sharp cough stole his breath away. Would they send a jumper through the gate or come on foot? Closing his eyes, he resisted the urge to lie down. Either way, they'd have to have radios to communicate. Back on his knees, he gathered the firewood under one arm, the flashlight held tightly in his free hand, and wiggled back out into the deep snow.

His chest heaved from the simple exertion and he could feel his heart pounding an uncomfortable rapid beat. Carson would have his hide on a silver platter if the physician was in his right mind. But the hypothermia had left the doctor physically wasted and Rodney knew that if they didn't keep the fire going, any chance of saving Atlantis's CMO would be lost. Hypothermia was deadly enough, but a second exposure so soon after the first would most likely be too taxing on the Scot's heart. Shoving his own discomfort aside, he forced his way back to the shelter and deposited his load outside the opening before staggering to a third tree.

It was as he stood there, eyeing the snow-laden tree with dread that it suddenly dawned on him. He could see. Glancing about, he realized that moonlight filtered down, casting long shadows over the dense cluster of trees. Slowly, he tipped his head back to look heavenward and discovered that the clouds had broken up, leaving several patches of stars and night sky visible. It looked as though the blizzard was over.

He sniffed and then coughed; a violent sneeze erupted, leaving him bent over grasping his knees. If this was Hell, he never thought it'd be so cold. Straightening back up, he set himself to complete his task so that he could go back inside the shelter and get warm once more before working on the signal.

SG: A

Carson groaned, shivering beneath the lightweight blankets in search of warmth. When the pillow beneath his cheek shifted and someone began to rub slow circles between his shoulders, he tried to open his eyes but found himself exhausted. "Where…?" he muttered, his hand reaching out blindly in search of whoever was touching him.

"Shhh. Rest," a soft female voice crooned from above him.

He tried to place the familiar voice but found his thoughts muddled. "C-c-cold," he whispered.

"Rodney has gone for more wood for the fire. You will be warm again soon."

The hand on his back shifted to his head and touched his face. It felt good against his cool skin and he silently hoped it wouldn't move.

"Dr. Beckett? Carson?" the voice called softly, now the hand gently patted his face in an attempt for a response.

He groaned but didn't move.

The hand slipped beneath the blanket and touched his chest. "You are too cold," she said.

He felt the pillow beneath his head move and then he was resting on his side with his face lying on soft material. Pleasant warmth moved before him, and then someone slipped underneath the blankets behind him, wrapping warm arms and legs around his body. Too weak to protest, he stayed still, not understanding what was wrong with him.

"Help will come soon," she encouraged in his ear and he slowly realized it was a woman pressed up against his back.

"Who are you?"

The woman stilled for a second before she slowly ran a hand over his hair. "It is I, Doctor. Teyla Emmagan. You fell through the ice during the storm and now we are waiting to be rescued."

That name seemed familiar. Fell through the ice? He tried to clear the fog in his brain and remember. Images of snow filtered through his memories, and then running, ice breaking, and a man helping him. He knew the man. "Tey-la?" he slurred and the arms encircling him tightened.

"Yes, Carson?"

"Wh-who…water?"

"Rodney pulled you free and then found us this shelter to wait out the storm."

Carson nodded slightly, remembering someone calling to him. Rodney? An image of the scientist came to mind and he frowned. "Where's he?"

She shifted, drawing the blanket tighter about them. "As I told you earlier, he has gone out for more firewood."

"Oh." For some reason, he knew he was forgetting something important. A rustling at the shelter's opening, followed by a cold draft, caused him to shiver harder.

"Did I miss something?" a man's raspy voice asked.

SG: A

Rodney dropped his bundle of broken branches next to the few remaining pieces scattered to the side of the shelter. Although definitely warmer than outside, he could feel the lower temperature and noticed the deminished pile of embers in the fire pit. Adding several branches slowly, he soon had the fire glowing brightly once more before turning his attention back to his teammates. Nodding towards Carson, he caught Teyla's eye, "What happened?"

"He is awake, but," she paused, studying the man resting in her arms, "confused. He has asked for you twice."

Peeling off his gloves and letting them drop to the ground, Rodney settled on his knees beside the pair, hesitantly reaching out to touch Carson's face. "Hey, Bones," he whispered painfully, "you missed me?"

One blue eye cracked lazily open to stare at the scientist before recognition set in. "R'ney?"

"Who were you expecting? Sheppard, or that hairy behemoth, Dex?"

Both of the physician's eyes were now open, scrutinizing the man in front of him. "You're sick," he whispered.

"Little chest cold. Nothing for you to worry about." The tickle in the back of his throat demanded to be released and he effectively stifled it with a swig of water from one of the bottles. "How are you doing?"

"Cold."

Rodney turned to look back at the fire, tossing on a few more pieces of wood, before removing his warm parka and draping it over his friend. "Better?"

Carson closed his eyes, relishing in the heat emanating from inside the coat. "Need to go," he mumbled.

The scientist frowned, shooting Teyla a questioning glance. "Go where?"

"Nature," Carson said quietly.

Teyla watched Rodney's gaze rapidly shift around the shelter and then rest on the physician. "Perhaps, since he is awake, "she started, nodding to the entranceway.

He chewed his bottom lip in thought. "The blizzard has stopped and I was able to create a path of sorts. Carson, are you sure you're up for a little walk?"

"Aye." Sitting up slowly, with Teyla's help, he let Rodney slide his arms into the warm parka before they successfully got him back in his slacks. Once his now dry boots were slipped on over his feet and tied, he took a deep shaky breath and waited for Rodney to pull on the other parka.

"Ready?" the scientist grunted, helping his friend to the entranceway.

Carson felt like a pool of jello and wasn't entirely sure his legs were going to take his weight, but he really needed to take care of business. Giving Rodney's arm a squeeze, he let the scientist slowly pull him to his feet out into the dark night.

They stood side by side a moment, both getting their bearings before Rodney slipped his arm around Carson's waist and slowly led him over to a nearby, but out of the way tree.

"Need a hand?" he asked hesitantly.

Carson shook his head 'no'. "I've been taking care of this by myself for as long as I can remember. Just keep me on my feet." Hearing Rodney mumble 'Thank God', behind him, he allowed himself a small smile as he fumbled with his zipper. Once finished, he turned around with Rodney's arm still wrapped around him. "You need to?"

"Took care of it earlier."

The physician sighed, looking around at the stand of trees surrounding them. "Where are we?"

"Few kilometers from the gate." When Carson sagged in his arms, Rodney gripped tighter. "Ready to go back? Because personally, this little show and tell side trip is tiring me out."

"You're sick."

"And we already discussed this." Lifting the branch to the opening with one hand, he steered the physician back inside the shelter with his other.

The pair dropped to the pine needle covered ground, both panting from exertion before Teyla's small hands undid their coat zippers. Tugging them free, she wrapped them both in an emergency blanket and then placed a cup of warm liquid in each of their hands. "You both need to eat and drink something."

"Not really hungry," Rodney moaned as he tipped sideways to rifle through the backpacks, pulling out the radios and his small portable tool kit.

Teyla easily plucked the kit from his hand and replaced it with a roll from an MRE. "You must keep up your strength."

He stared at the food in contempt but forced himself to take a bite when he caught Carson watching him closely. "I'm eating, so stop staring at me," he rasped, washing a bite down with a swig of water. When the physician slowly began to crumple sideways, Rodney dropped his food and caught his friend. "Stay awake a little longer, just until you taste some of Teyla's fine home cooking. Probably haven't had anything this good since you last tasted some of that moldy sheep head you packed in Tupperware from home."

"Shut up," Carson snapped in mock irritation, blinking heavily against the demanding sleep. When the arms holding him suddenly let go, and Rodney turned sideways to release a deep painful cough that seemed to go on for a minute, leaving the scientist breathless, he motioned to Teyla to hand him his bag. "Come here," he ordered Rodney as she helped him sit back up. Fumbling with his stethoscope, he got them in his ears with more of Teyla's help.

The scientist balked before coming to sit next to them.

"Lift your shirt." Carson might not be running at even half of his usual energy level, but his orders left no room for refusal. Closing his eyes, he listened to several spots over Rodney's chest and back before tugging the instrument from his ears. "Have you been coughing up anything?"

"A little."

The brief answer was what he was expecting. "Rodney," he started to say but was cut off.

"I know. But since there's really nothing we can do about it right now, I suggest that you tuck yourself back under all the blankets and get warm before you pass out. I have work to do."

"There's nothing more important than your health." Carson plucked through his bag before finding what he was looking for. On the verge passing out, just like Rodney had predicted, he was able to pass over a bottle of antibiotics before his eyes rolled up and he lost consciousness.

Teyla eased him to the ground on top of one of the open jackets, before snuggling close and draping the blankets over both of their bodies. Tucking in their legs, she draped her arms once more over the sleeping physician while keeping a watchful eye on the scientist.

"Rodney?"

He grunted, not looking up from the radio he'd dismantled.

"Rodney!" Her tone snapped in the small enclosure, and this time he looked up in annoyed surprise. "Take the medication."

He stared at the bottle before twisting off the cap and emptying two tablets into his palm. A quick swallow and they were gone. "Happy?" he growled wearily.

"I am only concerned for your health."

He sighed and went back to his project.

"You never answered my question from earlier," Teyla said quietly, hoping to prod the scientist into conversation, and help keep him awake.

Setting down a battery, he looked over to her with a questioning brow.

"How is it that you know about survival in such conditions?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**When It Snows **(part 6)

Rodney paused a moment, pieces of the dismantled radios held still in both of his hands as he contemplated how to answer Teyla's question. And then with a shrug and a cough, he met her enquiring gaze with a hint of a nervous smile. "Swear you won't tell Sheppard."

The sound of the scientist's gravelly voice made the young woman wince in sympathy, but when he cleared his throat and drank some water, she couldn't resist the slight sparkle of mischief staring back at her. "I swear."

Twisting a small screw into a connection and then clearing his throat again, he finally mumbled, "Boy Scouts."

Silence filled the small enclosure as Teyla sat and waited for more. When it didn't come, she shifted slightly and propped herself up on one elbow while tucking the blankets back in place around the sleeping physician. "Boy Scouts? I have never heard of Boy Scouts."

A slight flush colored Rodney's face and he could have easily blamed it on his illness, if she asked. He knew if Sheppard ever found out, he'd never hear the end of the teasing. "It's an activity for young boys to learn about their environment."

Teyla pondered the statement and then frowned, "Are not children taught such things at home?"

That earned her a snort that erupted into more coughing. When Rodney finally settled, he pulled his sweatshirt hood up over the back of his head, and wrapped his blanket more securely around his shoulders. "Not all parents," he scoffed and then paused, trying to figure out how to state what he wanted to say before continuing on, "not all parents have the patience to teach their children."

"Is there also Girl Scouts?"

Rodney nodded while securing another small screw in place. "In Canada, they're called Girl Guides. They sell cookies."

The dark brown eyes that were intently watching him blinked. "Boys are taught survival and girls sell cookies? Are not girls as important as boys?"

"No. I mean I don't know what the girls are taught." He snapped the makeshift beacon together and turned the 'on' button.

It grew quiet as she listened for any noise to come from McKay's device. "I do not hear anything."

"You won't. This is sending a short wave radio signal that can be pinpointed by an energy scanner."

"Did you learn to make that in Boy Scouts?"

Saving what little voice he had left, he shook his head 'no' as he tended to the fire. When an icy draft blew in through the entrance, stirring up smoke, he tried to hold his breath but the tickle in his throat gave way, leaving him coughing, gasping for fresh air.

Teyla slipped free of the encompassing blankets and worked her way over to Rodney's side, reaching out to feel his face. It was warm with fever, and sitting this close she could hear a wheeze with every breath he took. She leaned closer to place her ear next to his chest and listened longer before sitting back up. "You are very sick."

He didn't have the energy to deny it. "Have to get Carson help," he whispered.

"He is very weak and needs much rest." She glanced to the sleeping man and then to the ill figure sitting before her, "You must rest also."

Rodney shivered, tugging his blanket tighter. "He needs help soon. It's not warm enough in here to get his body temperature regulated."

Teyla was barely able to make out what the scientist was telling her, he was talking so quietly. But she did understand the gravity of the situation. With a gentle pull on his arm, she easily tipped him sideways to lie down next to Carson. "You are warm with fever and he is cool. I believe that right now you can help each other as you rest." She spread blankets, parkas, and spare clothing over both of the men to keep them warm.

"Ice fishing," Rodney mumbled into a yawn, his eyes sliding shut.

Teyla watched over them for several minutes before turning to the fire. Once the blaze and coals were stoked to a slow burn, she grabbed the remaining radio and Rodney's beacon before slipping back under the blankets next to Carson. The doctor mumbled incoherently in his sleep but didn't waken.

Tucking her injured hand to her chest, her other draped over Carson, she set her mental clock for half an hour and drifted off to sleep.

SG: A

Sheppard tumbled backwards from the gate to land in a large drift of snow, a mere microsecond before Dex unceremoniously tumbled on top of him. "Get off," he grunted while trying to stop freezing flakes from going down the back of his shirt.

Ronon instantly rolled to the side and jumped to his feet. Yanking the colonel up by the arm, he dusted the officer's back off before digging up a parka from the bags of gear, and handing it over. "Cold?" he grunted with a smirk.

"Oh, no. Back on Earth, I threw myself headfirst into piles of snow all the time." Shoving the large man out of his way, he leaned over to rummage through the bags in search of gloves. "Damn, it's cold here," he said, rubbing his covered hands together and then cupping them over his face to warm his cheeks.

The crackle and static of Sheppard's comm unit flared to life.

"_Colonel Sheppard, Ronon, can you read me?"_ Elizabeth's irritated voice radiated over the system loud and clear.

Sheppard covered the microphone and rolled his eyes. "If she ain't happy, ain't nobody happy."

"_Colonel Sheppard, come in please. Are you alright?"_

He cleared his throat and glared at Dex when the big man stood back and chuckled. "Elizabeth?"

"_Colonel, return immediately."_

He glanced around their position and frowned. "I'd love to, but we seem to have a couple of problems."

They could hear her release a pent up breath. _"What problems?_

"There's no sign of the DHD and I don't have a GDO on me." Ronon waved his GDO in the air from the backside of the MALP.

"_What do you mean, no DHD?"_

He kicked a nearby snowdrift and was rewarded with his boot hitting a large stone. "Remember all the snow we've been watching over the past six hours on the MALP? Well, let's just say it's a little more impressive up close and personal."

"_Colonel, you don't have gear to stay on the planet. What are you doing for a coat?"_

"Uh, actually," he quickly stripped off his gear and stood in front of the MALP camera, rubbing his arms and face, "I would appreciate it if you sent one through." Ronon raised a questioning brow at him, out of sight of Dr. Weir.

Moments later, a parka and a small bag of gear erupted through the open gate, landing in the same spot the colonel had fallen previously. Shaking off the snow, he stepped back in front of the camera and pulled it on to help stop his shivering. "Thanks."

"_Can you see anything from your position?"_

"Other than dark skies, a few stars, and lots of snow, there's not a whole lot to look at, at the moment."

"_Where is Mr. Dex?"_

Sheppard swallowed, looking past the camera to the area behind him, "He already took off to look for the team."

"_He left you?" _Elizabeth's voice was filled with disbelief.

"He knew you would take care of me." If she had any idea that the large man was standing right out of range beside the camera, they would both be dead men. "Now that you've sent me some gear, I want to go after him. He's probably going to need some help if there's a problem."

Silence filled the line and he could imagine her standing there, arms folded, scowling at him.

"_Zelenka's informed me of another weather front moving into your area. If a second blizzard should start, I won't send a jumper in until it's over."_

"I understand. Don't worry, I'll find them. And if I need any help, I'll give you a call."

"_You do that, Colonel. Weir out."_

Once the red light on the camera faded, he grinned at Dex, "Clockwork, my friend."

"Easy for you to say. You won't be the one she'll want to feed to the wraith when we return."

Sheppard stuffed the extra gear into the two packs and then clipped his to his shoulders. "Ready?" Dex nodded, his own pack tossed over his back.

"Okay then, let's get this show on the road before the next storm hits." With a quick glance up at the clear night sky, he nodded in satisfaction as his warm breath misted in front of his face. A flashlight in one hand and radio in the other, his sidearm securely attached to his thigh, and Dex lumbering behind him, he headed out in the direction of the small village. "You didn't happen to smuggle a couple of sets of snowshoes, did you?"

"You have a problem with walking?" On alert, the large man tracked every shadow. When Sheppard flipped on the radio, he frowned. "The village is fifteen kilometers away."

"They should have left before the storm hit." Sinking over knee deep with every step, he stopped and looked behind them, noticing one set of prints. "What do you say you lead?"

"You tired already?"

"No, but getting sacked through the gate," Sheppard twisted at the waist and scrunched his face, "I didn't think you were going to hit so hard."

Dex chuckled and shrugged. Taking point, he blazed a trail though the fresh snow. "Had to make it look good."

"Yeah, you did that." The colonel chose to ignore the big guy and adjusted his radio. "Atlantis team, this is Sheppard. Come in."

Receiving no answer, he tried again. "McKay, Beckett, Teyla, can any of you read me?"

A burst of static crackled before Teyla's quiet voice came back, _"Colonel, it is good to hear your voice."_

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**When It snows **(part 7)

Awakened from her light doze, Teyla blinked in the dim light of the fire to find the radio, for she was certain that she'd heard Colonel Sheppard. The second time his tinny voice sounded in the darkness, she knew she hadn't been dreaming and quickly responded, hoping not to rouse her sleeping teammates.

"_Good to hear you, Teyla. What's your position?"_

"We are several kilometers from the gate. Rodney has created a beacon so that you may locate us."

"_Well, that will certainly make things a lot easier. Put him on the radio, will you?"_

She paused, glancing down at the restlessly sleeping man curled next to Carson, and repositioned the blanket he'd tossed off to the ground. "I am afraid that is not possible. He has become quite ill, as has Dr. Beckett." Knowing the colonel would worry, she quickly added, "He found us shelter from the storm."

Sheppard's tight response confirmed her belief.

"_Tell me about the beacon."_

Teyla fingered the device carefully, holding it close to the fire for a better look. "It is made of two radios and he said it could be pinpointed by an energy scan."

"_That's good thinking." _

When he stopped transmitting, she was about to page him when his voice returned.

"_You said Beckett and McKay were sick but, you didn't say how you were doing."_

"I am not ill, Colonel." She would tell him about her accident later.

"_Okay, don't worry, we'll find you soon." _he encouraged before signing off.

The soft crackle and snap of the fire filled the ensuing silence, as she sat and stared at the flicker of orange and yellow flame. Her eyes closed wearily and without thinking she dropped her face to rest in her hands, only to pull back and hiss in pain when she touched the burns to her cheek. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes but she refused to let them flow. She had been tired before, and in much worse situations than this.

Her good hand settled over more dry branches, and she broke them with a determined stomp of her boot. With the fire refueled and help on the way she returned to her spot alongside Carson.

His face felt cool, and when she checked his hands and chest underneath the blankets, they didn't feel much warmer. Securing two more warmed water bottles, she settled them close to his body before tucking the blankets in place. He murmured quietly, his head tipping to the side, but stilled when she wrapped her uninjured arm around him, her other hand softly stroking his hair. "The colonel will be here soon," she crooned quietly in comfort.

He gave a small cough and then settled his head against her shoulder.

SG: A

Sheppard tucked his radio in one of his front pockets and held out his hand expectantly to Dex. A moment later, one of Zelenka's scanners was slapped into his open palm and came to life, activated by his Ancient gene. "He give you any trouble when you went to get this?"

"No."

He shot a brief look at the taller man and noticed a hint of a smile. "You didn't scare him, did you?"

Dex rolled his eyes and sighed in mock irritation. "He was waiting for me."

His eyes fixed back on the small screen, Sheppard chuckled. "Can't keep anything from Z. I need to get him out in the field more often." A slight blip appeared in the corner of the device and he stopped, Ronon leaning over his shoulder to get a better view. "Looks like they're southeast of our position."

"That would put them off course on their return to the gate."

"Yeah." Sheppard tugged his hood tighter when a stiff wind kicked loose snow in the air to swirl about them. "Teyla said McKay got them to shelter so they must have been caught in the blizzard."

Plowing through the heavy snow like a bull moose, with white snow and ice crystals sticking to his long hair and beard, Ronon broke a path that was easier for the officer behind him to follow. "Second storm isn't too far off."

A quick glance to the night sky showed the stars rapidly disappearing behind an approaching cloud bank. "I see that, and it looks like it is coming in fast. I figure we have a half hour tops before it hits."

"If we are lucky."

Sheppard turned to look behind them in the direction of the gate. "Damn, I should have called in a Jumper," he cursed. "What was I thinking?"

Ronon reached back and latched onto the heavy parka, tugging the man to follow him. "We didn't know they were sick. Too far to go back now, so we need to keep moving."

Soon all of the stars had disappeared, leaving the pair to walk in total darkness except for the beam from their flashlights. Bitter cold wind tossed snow in their faces, blinding them. And at one point Dex stumbled, landing hard on one knee with a pained grunt before staggering back to his feet.

"You alright?" Sheppard yelled, watching the runner shake off the snow like a large dog. Not receiving an answer, he continued to follow close behind the burly man, using him as a shield against the biting wind.

The blip on the scanner grew closer and their pace increased in anticipation of finding the missing teammates. Almost continually, Sheppard had to swipe snow off the glowing screen while he gripped his other hand in Dex's long coat to steer him in the right direction. With the continual wind shift and diminished visibility, without Zelenka's device it would have been impossible to know if they were walking in a straight line.

Large trees covered in heavy snow blocked their path, and the beacon showed the signal to be emanating from close by. Working their way through the tight forest, Sheppard drew to a halt when Dex suddenly stopped, the beam of his flashlight tracing the trees and then the ground.

"What did you see?" he yelled out.

The runner shook his head. "Smelled smoke." He walked carefully past several more trees before he shone his light towards a large branch with slightly less snow than the others. Carefully, so as not to dump the accumulation inside the shelter, he lifted the limb and gestured for Sheppard to go first.

Hunkered down, the colonel peered inside and saw the orange glow of a fire…and the missing members of his team.

SG: A

A cold wind blew through the small shelter, and Teyla lifted her head off her arm to peer towards the opening. The fire flickered and danced a moment before the disturbance was stifled, revealing a hooded figure with just a pair of eyes visible peering pack at her.

"Up for some company?" Sheppard's muffled voice asked quietly as he made his way inside. He scooted over as far as he could to make room for the runner to sit beside him.

"Colonel, Dex, it is so good to see you." Teyla's face was filled with relief.

"You too." Sheppard's gaze shifted to the sleeping men and he frowned as he slipped out of his coat and stuffed it behind him. "What happened?"

"We were on our way to the gate. Rodney was leading the way, when the storm hit. Soon the snow was so thick that it was hard for us to see where we were going. When I tripped, Dr. Beckett assisted me but we became separated from Rodney, so instead of following his path, we walked straight. We did not know of the frozen pond until Rodney tried to warn us, but it was too late. The ice broke and Dr. Beckett fell into the water."

Disturbed by the voices, Rodney shifted, tossing his blanket back off, only to have it replaced by Dex. The runner's large hand touched the scientist's flushed face and then his chest. "He has a fever."

Teyla nodded. "He rescued Carson and then had the doctor wear his coat to get warm."

Sheppard scowled. "McKay walked through a blizzard without his coat?"

She nodded again. "He said Carson had hypothermia and that we must get him warm. He brought us to the trees and found us shelter."

Both men remained silent, watching the doctor's fitful sleep.

Dex glanced away when Teyla shifted to add another piece of wood to the fire and he caught sight of the red welts across her cheek. "What happened?" he demanded, catching her by the wrist to look closer.

When she gasped in pain and pulled away, Sheppard tried to see around the tree trunk and watched her tuck her hand inside her sleeve. "Teyla?"

Once she got her breathing under control, she glanced back to the men. "A small pot burst from the heat of the fire and boiling water. I did not move fast enough to be out of the way."

"Did you put anything on the burns?" Sheppard asked as he tried to move closer to her in the small space.

"Dr. Beckett told Rodney of an ointment that he was to spread on the blisters."

The dark haired colonel held out his hand. "Let me see how bad they are, Teyla."

She carefully leaned forward and tugged up her sleeve to reveal several dark red spots on the back of her wrist.

When Dex caught sight of her injuries and realized the pain he must have caused her, he pulled back in dismay. "I'm sorry," he rumbled, "I did not wish to cause you further pain."

She gave him a small smile, "You did not know."

Before she had the chance to say more, the runner pulled his coat back on. "I'll get more wood," he stated gruffly and then slipped back through the entranceway.

Teyla watched him go, a tired sadness filling her face before she looked back at Sheppard.

"He'll be fine," Sheppard offered quietly. Spying the tube of medicine, he undid the cap. "Lean forward and let me put some of this on your face."

His touch was gentle as he dabbed the coiling cream on her face and she found herself closing her eyes in exhaustion, happy to no longer be alone and to let someone else take over. When a heavy warmth draped over her shoulders, she blinked in surprise as he gently pushed her sideways to lie back down beside Carson. The heat of his own coat still present inside the downy layer, she looked up to him in confusion.

"Your turn to rest," he said quietly, giving her a pat on the shoulder. "I'll take care of the guys."

She wanted to refuse but her body betrayed her, and within seconds she was asleep, wrapped in the comforting warmth of her friend's coat.

SG: A

Ronon stood outside in the darkness, letting the wind and snow whip around him. He had come to respect Teyla as an equal, not looking at her as just a woman on the team. But causing her pain and seeing a hint of fear in her eyes due to his actions burned him deeply inside as a man. Somehow, he would find a way to make it up to her.

He worked his way under several trees, finding the ones that the others had already cleared out, and then going to the ones still available. With a large pile of branches, he worked his way back to the opening and passed a bundle down to Sheppard before stepping back outside to retrieve the second.

There was little space left available inside the shelter, and with the extra men, firewood would have to be stored next to the opening outside. He trudged back to another tree for more but stopped when movement underneath it caught his eye. Cautiously directing his flashlight though the branches, the beam reflected on a pair of golden colored eyes staring directly at him.

Slowly he reached for his ever present knife at his side and forgot that it was buried beneath his bulky long coat, as was his gun. Never turning his gaze from the animal, he backtracked from the tree, his hand reaching inside the folds of his coat, for a weapon.

The animal's gaze never faltered, tracking the large man. And, sensing that its dinner was about to get away, it gave a loud growl and pounced, its sharp claws tearing into the intruder.

Ronon dropped his flashlight and swiftly pulled his knife from the sheath. Two strong strokes of the blade left the animal dead at his feet with a slit throat. But the damage had already been done.

He stumbled back, holding his ravaged arm close to his chest, not seeing the pile of broken branches from earlier behind him. Falling clumsily to the ground, he landed silently in a deep drift, the wind and snow quickly erasing the evidence of what had just occurred.

And all that was left was sounds of the storm howling through the trees.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**When It Snows** (part 8)

Years of careful running to avoid the Wraith had left Dex's senses finely tuned to his situation, and once again, they did not fail him. He'd known at the moment the animal had attacked him that there was also at least one individual, possibly two, observing him from between the dense tree branches and heavy snow. Now lying in wait, perfectly still as they approached him, he fingered the hilt of the small knife that he'd used to disable the animal. Maintaining slow steady breaths, the pain in his arm put from his mind, he waited, for they drew closer.

When one of the strangers reached out with a covered hand and tugged on Ronon's shoulder, he sprang like a well oiled trap, and flipped the individual through the air to land with a surprised grunt in a pile of deep snow several meters away. The second individual instantly stepped back, his hands raised in the air in a non-threatening gesture.

On his feet, the runner activated his flashlight and squinted through the blowing snow, judging if there were more. "Who are you? What do you want?" he demanded, brandishing his knife to let them know he didn't have qualms about protecting himself.

The individual still standing sidestepped slowly towards the second person lying in the snow. He hesitated briefly before he reached down to assist the other back on to his feet. Once again with his partner, he pushed back his heavy hood to reveal the concerned face of a middle-aged man. Wary of the angry knife-wielder, he spoke for the first time, "Atlantis?"

Ronon remained neutral, his gaze never leaving theirs. "Answer my question before I kill you. Who are you? What do you want?"

The man licked his lips and looked uncomfortably towards his friend, but he didn't show fear. Clearing his throat, he pointed to the silent figure at his side and then himself, "We are from the village." He gestured towards the direction of the mountain and the second figure nodded. "A group of traders passed the gate on their way to our home yesterday. We asked if they had seen the strangers along the path and they said 'no'. We feared they got lost in the storm."

"You went looking for them," Dex finished.

The man nodded slowly. "I am Mathis. Dr. Beckett stayed with my family during his visit." Placing his arm over the shoulder of the person at his side, he tipped his head, "This is my son, Johan."

Ronon's unwavering gaze pierced through the darkness, judging the men and then finding them truthful. With a flick of his wrist, the knife disappeared back beneath his long coat. He stepped forward to examine the dead animal on the ground that lay next to the villager's feet. "Are there more of these around?"

Mathis hunkered down and rolled the carcass of the large catlike beast. "It is a female, but she does not appear to have been nursing young." Glancing up to Dex, he frowned, "Judging by her size, she would have been in season next spring, so her current offspring are mature enough to go on their own. They could be near."

"Great." Disgusted at the situation, the runner stood up and took one final look around before gesturing towards the shelter. "This way."

SG: A

Underneath the tree, Sheppard sat and watched the missing team's fitful sleep. Between Rodney's agitated blanket tossing, Carson's shivering and mumbling, and Teyla curled up in exhaustion with her burned hand clutched protectively to her chest, he knew they needed to get them back to Atlantis as soon as possible. A stirring of the entranceway branches caused him to look away, only to discover an unfamiliar face staring back at him. His hand instantly slid to his sidearm before Ronon's head appeared behind the man.

"Villagers," the big man grunted before disappearing back out into the storm.

Mathis stared around the inside in amazement before settling on the huddled figures on the ground. Concern flooded his face and he knelt next to Rodney, touching his face and then wincing when he felt the heat of fever, before he focused on the unfamiliar man seated beside him.

"I'm Colonel John Sheppard. Any chance you can help us back to the gate?" Sheppard asked quietly.

The older man sighed heavily. "It's unsafe to go back out on the lowlands. The storm," he whipped his hand around in the air, "it's difficult and the Raboo cannot travel in the deep snow."

"Raboo?"

Mathis held his fingers up on either side of his head imitating antlers. "They pull the sled."

"Oh."

Rodney tossed off his blanket again, mumbling something about power converters. When Sheppard tried to put it back, the scientist's glazed blue eyes snapped open in the darkness, glancing about wildly. "Stop them!" he cried out hoarsely before curling in on himself as a painful bought of coughing stole his breath away.

"Settle down, McKay." Trying to shift past the staring stranger, the colonel reached over to rub the agitated man's back, hoping to calm him somewhat.

Unfortunately, whatever realm Rodney's mind was in, he didn't understand and pulled back; flailing violently at danger only he could see. When he drew away from the hands that tried to stop him, his fist struck the sleeping physician beside him soundly in the face.

"Grab him," Sheppard grunted as he caught the waving arm before any more damage could be done.

Mathis wrapped his strong arms around Rodney, pinning him back against his chest as the colonel quickly checked Carson. There was a slight trickle of blood running down the doctor's nose but it didn't appear to be broken.

Teyla, awoken by the commotion, propped herself up on her elbows and blinked heavily at the scene before her. "What has happened?"

"Rodney's getting worse. We need to get these two back now." He looked to the man holding a now sleeping McKay in his arms, "Can you help get us to the gate?"

"I'm sorry, but until the storm passes, that is impossible." Mathis didn't miss the look of frustration cross the other man's face. "I can take you to the summer camp. It's not far from here and many from the village are already there."

"Why would they be there in the middle of this storm?"

"It's where the searchers go to rest before going back out. Many from the village are looking for them," he said, nodding to the small group.

Sheppard pressed his fingers against Carson's neck, feeling the sluggish pulse beneath his fingertips, and noticing how cool the doctor felt to touch. Sure, inside the shelter was warmer than outside, but they needed to get him somewhere where he could be better taken care of. "How long would it take to get there?"

"If the storm stays calm, we could be there before dawn."

"Stays calm? If that out there is calm," Sheppard stopped when Beckett's weak hand grasped his own. "Hey Doc, how are ya' doing?" he asked.

Carson opened his mouth but made no sound. Slowly he blinked, his eyes drifting over the people surrounding him, before stopping on Rodney.

"Doc?" Sheppard squeezed the cold hand in his lightly, trying to get a response from the physician.

The blue eyes slid back up to look at him. "Colonel?" Carson whispered.

"Right here. You just take it easy a little longer and we'll have you warm and toasty in no time."

Carson couldn't hold his eyes open any longer. He was more exhausted than he thought humanly possible and his body refused to obey even the smallest command. There was nothing he wanted more than to be back in the familiar surroundings of his infirmary. "Atlantis?"

"Not yet. Some of the villagers came to give us a hand. You remember Mathis?" He shot a glance to the silent man still holding the scientist. When Beckett didn't answer, the colonel noticed that the hand in his was limp. "Mathis, did you come by yourself?"

"No, my son is outside with your other man."

That must be where Ronon had disappeared to. "And you said you had a sled. How many can it carry?"

"We should all fit."

Mathis propped Rodney straighter as Sheppard slipped the scientist's arm through his parka, then zipped it snug up to his chin. Teyla busied herself adjusting the scientist's boots. Once he was ready, the men finished getting Carson dressed in several layers, hoping to ward off a second bout of hypothermia.

Once the two sick men were bundled, Mathis slipped outside to check on the sled while Sheppard and Teyla finished filling the packs. Taking advantage of the brief moment alone, he caught her carefully by the arm and tugged her to sit beside him. "You doing okay?"

She sighed quietly, her dark eyes drifting through the shelter. "I, too, would like to return to Atlantis, but am able to go on, Colonel."

"That's my girl," he grinned with a wink, knowing that phrase usually irritated her. When she rolled her eyes in her best imitation of McKay, he shook his head in mock disgust. "Take these packs out to the sled and send Ronon in to give me a hand."

She tugged her hood up over her head, her arms laden with packs, and disappeared out the entrance without looking back. Moments later, Ronon's bulky, snow-covered form appeared out of the darkness to fill her vacated spot.

"Sleds' ready," he grunted, reaching for Rodney's shoulders, while Sheppard picked up the scientist's feet. Backing slowly out to the cold, he hissed when the heavy branch connected with his injured arm.

Sheppard's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "What's wrong with you?"

Ronon chose to ignore him, instead taking McKay's full weight in his arms and carrying him over to the sled while the colonel headed back inside to see to Beckett. He returned within minutes and together they carried the physician through the trees to the sled.

With Carson finally settled between the crew, buried underneath a pile of heavy blankets to protect him from the swirling bitter wind and snow, and Rodney's heated face propped up against Sheppard's chest to ease his breathing, Ronon gave Mathis the signal to go.

SG: A

It was difficult to judge time in the midst of the storm with the fierce wind stinging their faces and the sky darkened by heavy snow laden clouds. Tucked in the back of the boxy sled that was pulled by a team of four large antlered animals that resembled moose, only smaller, Sheppard glanced under the blanket to check his watch. He wasn't surprised to find it almost 0600 in the morning, and if they hadn't been minutes from this summer camp Mathis had talked about, he knew he could have easily fallen asleep under the weighted layer protecting them.

Rodney's sudden deep bought of coughing jerked Sheppard's attention back to their situation as he pulled the ailing scientist up higher in his arms. He couldn't see McKay's face until Ronon turned around and shone the lantern back in their direction as Teyla passed a bottle of water over. Tugging one of his gloves off with his teeth, he unscrewed the cap and tipped the bottle carefully so as not to spill any down the front of either of them. But McKay refused to swallow, his cough growing more persistent as he struggled to draw in air.

"How much farther?" Sheppard yelled while smacking the scientist on the back, trying to break up some of the congestion.

Dex glanced to Mathis and then turned back. "Any time now. He is looking for lights to the camp."

A slight glow could be seen in the darkness that grew as they drew closer. When the shape of a stone structure became visible, lit by several lanterns, Johan leaped off the seat and dashed for the door while Mathis pulled the sled as close as possible to the entranceway. Alerted by the younger man's call, several more villagers piled out of the camp. Dressed in thick clothing, their faces hidden behind hoods and masks, they quickly unloaded the ailing strangers and carried them inside. Sheppard, Teyla, and Ronon followed close behind.

When Beckett and McKay were taken to a separate area of the lodge, Mathis stopped the rest of the team with a raised hand. "Our doctor will see to them first. You must wait."

Not happy with being separated, Sheppard started to protest until another man stepped back around from the enclosed area. "Colonel, I'm Dr. Nex. I've worked with Dr. Beckett during his visits to our village, and know what to do when one has become cold from falling through the ice, as well as taking ill in the chest. Let me examine them and then I will come for you."

Reluctantly Sheppard gave in and decided it must be a trans-universal rule that physicians kick concerned friends out of treatment rooms.

The villagers worked as a seasoned team, stripping the group of their parkas while others draped heated blankets over their shoulders. Several women appeared to guide them to a solid table placed before a large fireplace ablaze with a roaring fire, while cups of hot beverages and food were set before them.

When Mathis made his way over to Ronon's side, carrying supplies and bandages, Sheppard scowled, remembering the runner's hiss from earlier. "What happened to you?"

"He was attacked back at the trees by a cravit," a young man answered when Dex didn't.

Mathis looked up from tending to the runner's arm, catching the young man's attention, "Johan, bring me some soap and water. This wound needs cleansed." He carefully peeled off Dex's shirt to expose several jagged tears in the skin left by the sharp claws. "This will hurt," he warned, taking the items from his son and setting them on the table.

"Just do it," Dex grunted.

Sheppard and Teyla watched in silence until Mathis was done binding Ronon's arm. When the villager and his son walked away to join their own people, the colonel leaned forward, his elbows on the table. "What's a cravit? And how did it end up getting a hold of your arm?"

"Big cat," the runner answered, while pulling a fresh shirt from his pack and yanking it over his head. "It was under one of the trees when I was getting branches for the fire."

"I did not see such an animal when I was out." Teyla frowned, "I wonder if Dr. McKay has seen it."

Reaching for one of the mugs full of steaming liquid, Ronon passed it over to her, for he noticed the exhaustion written clearly on her face and her continued shivering even under the warmed blanket. "I doubt it. The thing needed shelter from the storm, like you."

Hesitantly she picked up the mug with her good hand but nearly dropped it back on the table, before Sheppard reached over and caught it first. Meeting Dex's concerned gaze, he nodded to a large chair located close to the fire. It looked like an excellent place for a certain Athosian to catch a nap.

Ronon stepped smoothly around the table and lifted her in his arms as if he was carrying a child. When he ignored her demands to be put down, she threatened both men with physical harm. But her threats were interrupted from a rebellious yawn that left her realizing how pointless her argument was.

A woman stepped forward from the villagers gathered on the other side of the lodge. "Teyla," she spoke softly.

Teyla blinked, her head now resting comfortably on Ronon's shoulder. "Carrie, it is a surprise to see you here."

The woman nodded. "When I heard you were lost in the storm, I came with the men to wait." She smiled, gesturing back towards the area where the doctor was taking care of McKay and Beckett, "Follow me and I will show you a room where you can rest."

Ronon carried Teyla across the open hall, with Sheppard close on their heels. When they stepped inside a small comfortable room, he carefully placed her on the bed, not wanting to hurt her wrist further.

"I stayed in Carrie's home," Teyla said sleepily as she slid sideways to lie down.

Both men turned to look at the older woman standing behind them. Grey hair and fine wrinkles surrounded her face, giving her a wise appearance of someone's grandmother. "I will watch over her. Dr. Nex has asked to speak to you," she said quietly while spreading a large quilt over Teyla's sleeping form.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**When It Snows** (part 9)

Dex followed close behind Sheppard as the colonel made a bee line to the infirmary, both men anxious to find out how McKay and Beckett were doing. When they pushed their way through a set of swinging doors, they both came to a halt, momentarily surprised to find themselves standing in a rather modern looking facility filled with pieces of familiar equipment.

Dr. Nex saw the men enter and he waved them over to where he was monitoring Carson's vital signs while scribbling on a chart.

"Doc?" Sheppard hesitated briefly, noticing that Rodney was nowhere to be seen.

"Your friend is in the other room. We are trying to get his temperature to lower and to hopefully keep him isolated as much as possible from the others." The dark blonde physician dropped the chart to the empty bed behind him before reaching for a tray holding a vial and several empty syringes. "Were you inoculated against our flu before leaving Atlantis?"

"We've had standard off world vaccinations, but nothing right before coming here. Why?" Sheppard took up a spot alongside Carson's bed, carefully reaching out to feel if the doctor was still cold to touch. He was pleased to feel warmth under his fingertips.

Nex eyed both men critically before pushing his chart aside and pointing for Dex to take a seat. "You first."

The large man warily stared at the stranger and then his teammate, sitting only when the colonel nodded.

"I understand you were attacked by a cravit." Taking Ronon's temperature, the physician looked away from his instrument when he didn't receive a reply. "Mathis told me what happened and I'd like to check on your arm." He stood back to give the man room to remove his shirt before examining the claw marks and then applying fresh bandages. "Any pain or disability in moving your arm?" he asked as he peered closely around the wound.

"No," the runner grunted.

"Good." Dr. Nex then listened Ronon's chest and heart with an instrument very similar to one of Beckett's stethoscopes. "Any breathing difficulties or chest pain since you've connected with your team?"

Dex shook his head 'no'.

Finishing his brief exam, the doctor picked up the vial and a syringe. "Dr. McKay has apparently been exposed to the sickness Dr. Beckett came here to help prevent. It is very contagious, and as you can tell, attacks the body rather quickly. Most likely, due to his exposure to the cold after the accident and his insistence on finding shelter for the others before taking care of himself, his body became vulnerable and he succumbed to the infection." He deftly filled the needle and plunged it into a meaty bicep. "I'm concerned that the cravit attack may have exposed your system more openly and I'd like to keep a closer eye on you, Mr…." He raised a questioning brow, waiting for an answer.

"Dex."

The man nodded, handing the runner back his shirt. "The minute you begin to experience any difficulties, I want you to come see me immediately, Mr. Dex." The bed promptly vacated, he looked to Sheppard next. "Colonel."

Sheppard hopped up to where Ronon had been sitting. Quiet during the initial exam, he looked past the physician to watch Beckett sleep. Hooked up to several machines and buried under a pile of warm blankets, the Atlantis CMO looked pale and withdrawn. "How's he doing?"

Dr. Nex blew out a deep breath, turning around to stare at his patient. "He's stable for the moment. The exposure and continued difficult situation strained his heart. Physically, he's as weak as a newborn and needs to be monitored closely for the next few days with plenty of bed rest. Any undue tension or distractions would cause a serious setback."

Worry crept into the dark haired man's gut, "Does he have any signs of being sick like Rodney?"

"So far, no." The doctor turned back around and reached once again for the vial and a syringe. A moment later he motioned for Sheppard to tug his sleeve back down. "I asked him to help engineer a vaccine against the current influenza plaguing the villages. Perhaps his continual exposure while he worked built up a resistance, or he tried the vaccine on himself first."

Sheppard dropped back to the floor and stood quietly alongside Beckett's bed. The beep of the heart monitor drew his attention and he scowled. "Where'd all this come from?"

"We are more resourceful and advanced than most give us credit for. As long as we live in small groups, spread far apart and away from the gate, we give the appearance that we are not technologically advanced and not worth raiding or invading."

"Yeah, we've run into that situation on a few planets." Ronon's disgusted snort at his comment made Sheppard grin. "So, how'd you meet Carson?"

"At the Brune trading colony. He was purchasing healing herbs and so was I. One thing led to another and when I asked for his assistance, he insisted on helping."

The three men stood quietly around the bed, letting that comment sink in.

"Dr. Nex?" A woman appeared behind them, holding one of the swinging doors open. "We need you in Dr. McKay's room."

SG: A

Rodney's appearance was practically the opposite of Carson's. Stripped down to nothing but a thin sheet, he was breathing in short wheezing gasps, his face and body flushed with fever, his eyes restlessly roaming the room.

Shocked, Sheppard stepped around several machines and individuals to make his way to the scientist. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"He became agitated and tried to get out of bed," the woman from earlier said, wringing out a damp rag and trying to place it over McKay's overheated brow. Unfortunately he twisted away and she missed, only to have the man at the bedside take it from her. She watched in astonishment as he leaned over and cupped the scientist's face with his hand, the other wiping the sweat off his friend's brow.

"Rodney, it's John. I'm right here."

Rodney tried to jerk away, his eyes shooting around the room looking for something. Not finding whatever it was, his eyes shifted back to Sheppard and he choked back a sob. "I lost him," he wheezed painfully, tears springing from the corners of his reddened eyes.

"Shhh," Sheppard uttered softly, "It's okay. Carson's in the other room sleeping." The pale eyes stared at him in confusion. "Take it easy, McKay," he continued but Rodney had other ideas.

"Radek," he cried out hoarsely, trying to get off the bed, his arms and legs refusing to obey and flopping bonelessly like a rag doll's over the edge.

Sheppard dropped the damp cloth, pinning the scientist back on the pillow. "Rodney. Rodney, listen to me, Radek's back on Atlantis. He's safe. You're safe. You need to calm down and get some rest."

"Ice," Rodney whispered and then he began to shiver hard. His breathing quickened as his heart rate picked up. "He fell. Can't help him." His eyes locked onto Sheppard's, filled with fear and disbelief. "Help him," he begged, his fingers clenching and unclenching frantically the fabric of the colonel's shirt.

At a loss as to what to do, Sheppard glanced to the physician, watching the man inject something into the IV bag, before looking back down. Hoping it was a sedative to calm his agitated friend; he peeled Rodney's hand off his arm and gripped it in his own hand. "Hey," he said in his best reassuring voice, "everyone's safe. Carson's in the other room and Radek is safe in his lab."

Rodney blinked heavily; the drug flooding his system slowed his breathing and heart rate back down to almost normal. "He died," he whispered through his raw throat, his eyes no longer able to stay open as he slipped back to sleep.

Ronon had stayed by the doors during the incident, his tall frame filling the entranceway. Once McKay was calm and the others backed away from the bed, he came to stand next to Sheppard. "Who died?"

Still holding Rodney's hand in his own, he raked his free one through his hair and then over his face. He was starting to feel as tired as the others. "No one. I think his brain is putting memories together out of order."

"He seems pretty insistent. Maybe it happened before."

Sheppard glanced at Dex in irritation, "Before, what?"

"Before Atlantis," the big man replied.

"I've read his file. Nothing happened to him before Atlantis. He lived and breathed his lab and the star gate program. And ever since we came through the gate, I've kept an eye on him."

Dex just shrugged. "I'm going to check on Teyla," he said before leaving the room with only the colonel, the physician, and the sleeping scientist left behind.

Tucking Rodney's hand underneath the sheet, Sheppard stifled a yawn and then met Dr. Nex's piercing gaze, "Is he going to get better?"

The older man reached out and touched Rodney's brow, frowning at the heat of the fever before he drawing his hand back. "I'm sorry, Colonel, but I really don't know."

For some reason that answer really pissed Sheppard off. "How can you not know? You asked for Beckett's help to find a vaccine. You've seen this before and you know what to expect."

Fire flared in the physician's eyes in response. "You aren't from here and I don't know what you have been exposed to, or what you brought with you. I don't know the effect of the virus on your kind. And the one person who could really help me understand isn't able to at this time. Until Dr. Beckett regains his strength and is able to assist me, I'll do all I can, the best I can."

"Well then, we need to make sure Rodney hangs on a little longer."

Dr. Nex nodded, the anger dissipating from his stance. "I'm sorry I don't have a better answer."

"Yeah." Blowing out a deep breath of his own, Sheppard yawned. He was so tired and the thought of his bed back on Atlantis seemed a bazillion lightyears away.

"You need to rest, before you get sick also."

"Later." He patted McKay on the shoulder, "I'll be back in a minute. Just want to make sure Beckett's staying out of trouble and then I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." He didn't get any type of answer, and he didn't expect one, that's what made the whole situation so difficult. Atlantis without Rodney or Carson, or possibly both, was unacceptable. Some how, some way, he would get them all safely back home.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**When It Snows** (part 10)

The sound of someone softly humming tugged at the sleeping physician's consciousness, and when a warm hand pressed against his scruffy cheek, he instinctively leaned towards it, the sensation drawing him like a moth to a flame. "T'la," Carson murmured, too weak to open his eyes and see that it was a stranger at his side.

"Shhhh…," a feminine voice encouraged while she made notes of readouts of the various machines surrounding the bedside. Once finished, she readjusted the several layers of blankets before smiling down at her charge.

"How's he doing?"

The nurse smiled over her shoulder at the tall, thin man entering the room. Another visitor from Atlantis, she told herself. When the man stopped at the bed and rested his hand on the doctor's shoulder for a moment while taking in every nuance of the sleeping man's condition, she noticed the obvious concern he had for his teammate. "He is resting peacefully."

The man nodded, his shoulders dropping with a sigh as he pulled a stool over to sit on. His dark green eyes looked up to meet hers for the first time and he smiled a smile that would charm a grandmother to give up her fresh baked cookies. "It's pretty rare to see him on this side of the bed. He's not giving you any trouble, is he?"

Her smile grew, a twinkle highlighting her own dark green eyes. "No, but I've had my own share of dealing with doctors, and I'm certain I can handle your friend."

Another nod and the smile faded. "I'm Colonel John Sheppard," he said, standing again and holding out his hand.

"Prem Nex," she replied before taking his hand and holding it firmly in her own.

"Nex? Any relation to…" Sheppard waved his free hand towards the other room.

"Chal is my son." She released his hand while enjoying the look of disbelief cross his face as he sat back on the stool. "My youngest son," Prem added with a soft chuckle.

"Youngest," he repeated and grinned, cocking an eyebrow mischievously in her direction, "The ladies on Atlantis find out your secret and you won't be able to keep them away." For some reason after he said that, his smile slipped and he refocused his attention on his sleeping friend. "When we get back," he reaffirmed to himself.

Prem waited briefly before picking up another blanket and making her way to the opposite side of the bed where the young man sat. In one quick move she had the material draped over his shoulders before he could protest. A motherly pat to his arm and she left the room in search of her youngest.

His feet hooked on a bar running across the middle of the stool, elbows propped on his knees, Sheppard watched Beckett sleep. "Something's up with McKay, Doc, and it's looking like it's gonna be awhile before we get home. Any chance you might wake up soon and fill me in? He's over there half out of his mind with some sort of a fever, yelling about people falling through ice and dying. Something about Radek." He frowned, pieces of the puzzle shifting in his mind. "You three were together in Antarctica, weren't you? I've read all your files and you all were part of the initial team to work on the Ancient base."

Carson stirred beneath the cocoon of warm blankets, his brows drawing close together in sleep filled thought. On the very edge of consciousness, he could hear Sheppard speaking to him, and he knew he should answer but the all encompassing exhaustion left his brain feeling like he was trapped in a bog. Still, the colonel needed to know. Anchoring his reserves on Sheppard's voice, he followed the sound until he found himself blearily staring at the hunched figure on the stool. "Colonel."

The word, no more than a puff of air passing the doctor's lips, caused Sheppard to jerk unexpectedly, his eyes locking onto Beckett's. "Doc?" A heavy blink answered him and he grinned. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked, leaning close to the bed so that his friend could see him better.

Carson's mouth worked but no more words came out.

"You warm enough?"

Another blink.

Sheppard gripped Beckett's blanket covered arm, "You are going to be okay. In a few days, you should be up and about. And by then we'll all be back on Atlantis."

Sleep was pressing heavily on the physician, but he had to know. Slowly he attempted to wet his lips, hoping to relieve the sticky dryness, when he felt a straw touch his mouth. He could make out Sheppard leaning close to his face, concern and lack of sleep filling the colonel's face with deep lines and bags. The straw tapped his lips again and he drew a small amount of liquid into his mouth, holding it there before letting it slide down his parched throat. When he didn't take more, the cup was pulled away and set out of view.

"Want me to get Dr. Nex?"

He slowly shook his head 'no', his eyelids succumbing to the heavy pull of sleep. Once again on the edge of darkness, he forced his lids back open for a final moment. "Accident," he whispered, hoping that somehow the colonel understood what he was trying to say. The confused gaze meeting his own let him know that he'd failed, and he let go to slide back into the nameless void.

The soft hum of the monitors surrounding Beckett, the murmur of voices off in distant rooms, and an occasional groan of the roof above being battered from the storm outside, filled the room in an oddly comforting sort of way. Leaning forward to rest his head and arms on the side of the bed, Sheppard allowed sleep to claim him as well, while his mind still wrestled with the events of the past day.

SG: A

A thump from the outer hallway jerked Ronon instantly awake from his light doze. He sat still; alert and waiting to hear what it was that had startled him, only to relax at the sound of the doctor and someone else speaking softly.

When the voices continued on past the room, the runner took a closer inspection of the where he'd chosen to rest. Teyla still lay curled up on the bed beneath several blankets, deep in sleep. A small light had been turned on in the corner of the room to give off just enough light without disturbing the occupants. And somehow, someone had draped a blanket over him without waking him.

He set it aside and pulled himself to his feet, the final vestiges of sleep shaken off, leaving him ready to check on the rest of his team. A final glance at Teyla, and he slipped from the room, heading down the deserted hall.

He discovered Sheppard with Beckett first. The physician had some color back in his face and was sleeping peacefully, while the colonel appeared agitated, his eyes moving rapidly beneath his closed lids. Not wanting to disturb either man, he headed next to check in on Rodney.

Dr. Nex was standing just inside the doorway to McKay's room speaking quietly with a nurse. When he saw Ronon approach, he stepped aside and made room for the tall man to join them.

"How is he?" Dex asked, nodding towards Rodney's bed.

"We've been able to bring his fever down and make him more comfortable, but there's no sign that the virus is breaking up in his chest." Ronon's continued silence made the doctor study him closely. "How are you feeling? Any irritation to your throat? How's your arm?"

Uncomfortable with the attention, Ronon avoided the doctor by walking over to McKay's bedside, only to have the man follow him. "Fine," he grunted, in hopes of warding off any further questions. Getting his first up close look at Rodney, it was hard to miss the mask strapped over the scientist's mouth and nose, a fine mist rising and disappearing with every breath. "What's that?"

"I'm giving him breathing treatments to help keep his lungs strong and to ease the pressure in his chest. They seem to be helping."

"Has he been asleep since we left?"

"For the most part, yes. He has mumbled a few times, but nothing coherent enough for anyone to understand."

Ronon took up an abandoned stool from the opposite side of the room and sat down next to Rodney. "I'll stay with him." His arms folded across his chest, his face unreadable mask, he looked every part of a sentry on watch.

"If you need me," Dr. Nex started to say, but then shrugged and left the room. His instincts told him nothing would happen to Dr. McKay during his absence.

SG: A

The morning passed slowly as the storm continued to rage outside. Several more search parties had returned during the early hours, sharing stories of what they had encountered. It was speculated by many that a storm such as this one had not been encountered in over one hundred cycles. By mid-day, all teams had returned but one, and the villagers grew concerned as they stood about the large open hall heated by the briskly burning fireplace in the center of the room.

Sheppard had joined them after waking up with a stiff neck and back at Beckett's bedside. After a brief chat with the villager's good doctor, he'd made his way over to check on McKay and discovered Ronon keeping an eye on the scientist. Satisfied that all that could be done was being done for their friends, the two men headed out together in search of something to eat. They found an open space at one of the long tables and soon had plates of steaming food placed before them.

Mathis and Johan arrived soon after, taking up seats across from Dex and Sheppard. Rested and fed, the four men listened as the director of the search parties stood on one of the tables, issuing orders on how they were to find the lost team. Five groups of four would go out this time, experienced trackers only. No matter what their situation, they were to return to the lodge by evening and if one were to become lost, additional teams would not be sent until after the storm dissipated.

Before Sheppard had the chance to offer, Mathis had volunteered to go back out with his son, and then turned to look questioningly at the two strangers.

"You up for going back out?" the colonel asked Ronon.

The runner looked refreshed and ready, "Let me get my gear."

Mathis gave a curt nod before working his way through the people to meet with the director. The others back at the table could see the leader glance their way in surprise, but then nod at whatever Mathis was telling them. In the end, the villager returned, looking successful. "We are to be the fifth team."

The group quickly disbanded to get what they needed before meeting back outside at the sled. Ronon was in charge of gathering his and Sheppard's gear, while Sheppard went to inform Teyla and do one final check on the doctors.

He wasn't surprised to find her sitting at Beckett's side, her fingers tracing a mindless pattern over the back of the physician's hand. "You get to stay here and keep an eye on these two while we're gone. Make sure they behave themselves and keep the feuding down to a dull roar." When she didn't smile, he gave her a reassuring pat to the shoulder, "We're going home soon. Keep your radio handy. Ronon and I will both have ours if something should happen."

"Take care, Colonel."

He gave her a quick nod and then went to check on McKay.

The scientist had rolled over on his side, curled up under a single blanket. He looked miserable but the raspy breathing from earlier was noticeably less labored.

Sheppard reached out and pulled the blanket back over McKay's shoulders, surprised when the scientist shifted and looked up at him. "Hey."

Rodney coughed and curled up tighter. "I feel like crap," he mumbled miserably.

"You look like it too."

Red rimmed, watery blue eyes attempted to glare back at the comment, but instead the scientist just groaned, tucking his head closer to his chest, coughing. "Where's Carson?" he whispered hoarsely, once the latest fit passed.

"Room right next door. Dr. Nex is keeping you apart because you, my friend, didn't get inoculated against the nasty bug Beckett came to save the planet from."

Rodney remained silent a moment, concentrating on his breathing instead of talking. "He gave me a shot before we left," he said with a sniff and a sigh.

"Well, something went wrong because you are a mess, and have to be kept away from everyone else."

"Wond'rful. 'splains a lot."

Sheppard had to lean forward to hear what McKay was saying. "What's that?"

"Gonna kill him when I feel better." With his head tipped over the side of the bed, he let loose another series of deep coughs.

Sheppard stood quietly at his side, rubbing soothing circles on the tired man's back until he once again could breathe. Helping Rodney straighten back up, he waited until the scientist opened his eyes and looked at him again. "I'm going out with Ronon to do a little search and rescue op. Shouldn't be gone too long. You be here when I get back, okay?"

Rodney nodded slowly.

"Good. Someone needs to keep an eye on Teyla and I'm counting on you. She's been too quiet since we got here. Think you can do that for me?"

The scientist blinked heavily, his head tipped towards his chest, and he fell asleep.

"_Sheppard?"_ Ronon's voice came clearly over the radio.

"On my way," he replied with one final pat to the scientist's foot before heading out.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**When It Snows** (part 11)

The five assembled teams stood ready as final instructions were given, before they were sent out into the still raging storm. The continuous wind had piled snow high along the exterior walls of the lodge, making Sheppard think of the North Pole, and that Santa and a bunch of elves should be happily making toys inside. It shouldn't be a building filled with rescuers who had risked their lives to save his friends, but it was, and now he and Ronon were part of a team, returning the favor. At least this time, they were all being sent in the same general direction with little chance of anymore becoming lost.

Dismissed, he and Mathis took the front bench of the sled, while Ronon and Johan climbed in the back. The last to pull out, they followed the tracks of the lead sled, only to eventually veer off into the unblemished whiteness on their own. The afternoon sun had a difficult path, penetrating the heavy cloud bank and storm, but still there was some light and the surrounding grayness was better than the pitch dark of night.

Under Mathis's skilled handling, the raboo plodded through the deep drifts with little difficulty and Sheppard found himself admiring the man's technique. Lightly rapping the villager on the arm, he leaned over and yelled, "How do you know where you are going?"

Mathis tipped his head, not taking his eyes off the area in front of them. "Lived here all my life," he called back, his voice muffled by his deep hood and the wind. "This isn't the first time I've been out in a storm, and probably not my last."

"But you trade off planet. Why not get better equipment?"

This time Mathis did look over briefly. "We know what has happened to other worlds, those with visible technology. As long as we appear insignificant, we're left alone."

Sheppard had to agree with that. "That's why the lodge is stone. So it won't be picked up on a scan."

The older man nodded.

"But Nex has all new equipment. And there must be some sort of energy supply powering the lodge."

Mathis shifted the heavy leather reins to one hand, the other brushing at the snow that had blown on the front of his face. "Chal put up a good fight to get what he has, and he was right. When he came back after his last trip to Brune and told us that he'd asked for help with the sickness, many were unhappy. But after meeting Dr. Beckett, most fears of being found out were diminished." He grew quiet, his attention returned to the vast grayness before them.

"About that, I don't think we said 'thank you' yet for your help. You didn't have to come out in this storm to find my team." Sheppard was surprised to hear a muffled laugh come from beside him. "What?"

"Chal would have had my ass if we didn't hustle to find them. As soon as those traders reported not seeing your team, he had a bag of gear over his shoulder and was heading for the door. Didn't take much for the others to join us."

Something occurred to Sheppard. "You guys brothers?"

This time the laughter was louder and Mathis vigorously shook his head 'no'. "We grew up in the same village. You might say we've had an adventure or two in our younger days."

"Prem keep you in line?"

Mathis snorted, clapping the lines across the backs of the raboo to keep them moving. "You have no idea."

Visions of Weir, standing with folded arms and the scolding raised brow came to Sheppard's mind. "Uh, actually, I think I do." A tap on his shoulder from behind made him turn to find Ronon standing, pointing off into the distance. He swung back around and tried to make out what the runner was seeing. Something large and white was moving towards them.

"Raboo," Mathis called out, pulling his team to a halt.

It didn't take long for the lone animal to limp its way over to the sled, and the group was surprised to see pieces of harness attached around its neck and back.

Johan reached over the side of the sled and grabbed the dangling rein as he carefully pulled the snow and ice encrusted beast closer for a better look. "It's been attacked," he called over his shoulder. Running his hand over the back flank, he found deep ragged claw marks that had frozen shut with blood. "Looks like a cravit tried to get a hold of it."

Mathis handed over the leather lines he was holding to Sheppard before making his way to stand next to Johan. A lifetime of working with the large animals let him know that this one wouldn't make it unless they stopped. Scrubbing a hand across his face, he shook his head and sighed, they didn't have time for that luxury. "Let it go," he told his son.

The young man nodded in understanding as he hopped out of the sled. With a quick flip of the remaining buckles, the harness pieces fell to the ground before Johan gave the raboo a gentle smack to the rump. "Go home," he said quietly; hoping it would make it back to the lodge before being finished off by another hungry predator.

The others waited patiently for Johan to climb back in before setting off once more to follow the tracks from where the raboo had been, before they disappeared completely.

SG: A

Teyla weaved her way through the throng of waiting villagers milling about in the main hall. Coming to stop before a small window that had iced over, she used her fingernails to scratch away a clear spot so that she could peer out into the bleak storm. The buffeting cold wind continued to swirl snow through the air, making visibility impossible. When another strong gust blew against her clear patch, covering it with whiteness, she took an involuntary step back and shivered.

"You aren't familiar with the cold," a female voice said from behind her.

Teyla tried to smile, but failed miserably. Rubbing her hands up and down her shirt sleeves, she shrugged as she turned and discovered Carrie holding out a heavy sweater. "Weather such as this is not common from where I come." She accepted the woolen pullover, and tugged it carefully over her head, avoiding the burns on her face and wrist.

"It does take some getting used to. Although, I'm happy for you that Dr. McKay appears to have experience in such weather." Once Teyla was finished, she gestured to a table near the fire where two mugs of steaming tea were waiting. "I thought you might need something to drink."

"That is very kind of you." With only her fingertips in sight, the rest of her hand tucked beneath the warm fabric, Teyla grasped the drink and savored the warm flavor as it spread down through her stomach. "I do not care for this weather," she said quietly, setting the mug back on the tabletop.

Carrie nodded in understanding. "It won't last much longer. And then we will get you back to your people." Not receiving any response, she frowned and touched Teyla on the arm to get her attention. "How are your friends?"

"Not well." She swirled the contents of her drink, watching the steam rise before meeting the other woman's concerned gaze. "Carson is weak and requires a great deal of rest. And Rodney, he is quite ill. His fever continues to rise and fall. Dr. Nex is not certain as to why."

"When Dr. Beckett is awake, can he help Dr. Nex? He did create the vaccine. Perhaps he knows more of what is happening to Dr. McKay."

Teyla chewed her bottom lip while thinking. "He cannot stay awake and does not have the strength to help. I do not believe that Dr. Nex has spoken of Rodney's condition to Carson."

"Maybe he should," Carrie encouraged quietly, her hand resting on top of Teyla's in comfort.

"Perhaps." She stood up and nodded, "Thank you for the sweater and tea. I must return to my friends now." And with that, she made her way back down the hallway to the infirmary.

SG: A

Teyla made her way first to Rodney's room, to check on the sleeping scientist, and found him awake, blearily staring at the ceiling. Slipping her cool hand into his overheated one, she squeezed lightly to get his attention. His focus shifted to fall on her and he tried to smile, only to end up coughing harshly, his face turning dark red. With great care, she eased him to his side and rubbed his back until his breathing calmed.

"Shall I get the doctor?" she asked.

Rodney sniffed carefully so as not to encourage the persistent tickle in his chest. "No," he whispered, his fingers clenching and unclenching the blanket he held close to his chest. "Where's everyone?"

She pulled her stool from earlier close to the bed and sat down so that he could see her at eye level. "Carson is in the next room resting. Colonel Sheppard and Ronon have gone to help find some villagers who are lost in the storm."

He blinked as he took in the information and then frowned. "What are you doing here," he rasped.

Taken aback at the question, Teyla was confused. "I thought you might like me to sit with you."

Rodney shook his head, his eyes darting around the room. "You don't belong here."

"I came with you and Dr. Beckett to help with the villagers. Do you not remember?"

"Where's Radek?" he asked as he tried to push himself up to a sitting position.

Teyla caught him by the shoulders and attempted to keep him on the bed. "Dr. Zelenka is on Atlantis. He has not been here."

"Atlantis?" he squeaked, his quickened breaths becoming harsh and raspy. "Where's Carson?"

"I told you, he is resting in the next room."

He stared at her, and she could tell his eyes were not seeing the present. "Why?"

"Do you not remember that he fell through the ice?"

Rodney pushed away from Teyla, never realizing that he'd pressed against her injured wrist. When she gasped and tucked it to her chest, he frowned and slipped off the opposite side of the bed. Tripping over dislodged wires and ripping out his IV, he stumbled towards the doorway.

"Rodney, stop," Teyla cried out, trying awkwardly to pull him back to the bed.

His chest heaving with exertion, he pushed her again, causing her to tumble over the stool and fall to the floor. By the time she picked herself back up, he had disappeared out into the hallway.

SG: A

Rodney tried to get his bearings in the unfamiliar surroundings. Nothing looked right, and he stumbled towards the next open doorway, seeing light from the room spill out into the hallway. His entire body aching, he gripped the walls in exhaustion as he pulled himself into the room, only to stop when he saw another bed with someone resting on it underneath a pile of blankets.

"Sorry," he mumbled, staggering backwards to leave, before his legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor.

"Rodney?" A voice called to him quietly from somewhere close by and it niggled at his overheated brain, demanding recognition.

"Carson?" he gasped in relief, his head pressed against the cool floor in hopes of stopping the pounding in his head.

Carson had been in a light doze when he'd heard the sound of someone entering his room. Peeling his eyes open, it took him a moment to focus on the weaving figure, before the man collapsed in front of him, and then recognition instantly set in. When Rodney called his name, he pressed back his covers and slid down onto the floor beside the scientist. "Oh, bloody hell, what have you done to yourself this time?" he muttered, his hands instinctively reaching for a pulse.

Rodney groaned, curling tighter into a ball, before another painful bought of coughing erupted, leaving him breathless.

"I need some help in here," Carson called out and was relieved to see Teyla appear in the doorway. "Hand me the oxygen mask on the wall, and turn it on," he ordered, and then took it from her with trembling hands to hold over his friend's face. "Breathe," he encouraged before glancing back to Teyla. "Blankets."

She quickly stripped his bed and brought them over. Draping one over Rodney, she then placed another over the physician's shoulders. "I will get Dr. Nex," she said before running out the doorway.

Carson clenched his eyes tightly shut, trying desperately to stop his own lightheadedness. "Come on," he chanted, holding the mask over Rodney's face, willing his friend to breathe. When the scientist's hands fumbled beneath the blanket, reaching out towards some unseen object, he caught one in his hand. "That's it, son, hold on. Help is on the way. Just a little longer."

Rodney began to mumble and Carson could feel the heat radiating off his friend's face and body. Gritting his own teeth together, he used all of his energy to pull Rodney up to a sitting position and lean against his own chest in hopes of easing the man's breathing.

"Cars'n?" Rodney whimpered.

"I'm right here. You're doing good, lad. Just breathe, nice and easy."

"Rad'k…water…so cold." Raging tremors engulfed the scientist and he whimpered again. "…wanna die…"

Carson held Rodney tighter in his arms, his own breath catching in his chest. "No, not today. Radek is safe. You saved him, remember? The same way you saved me."

The sound of many people rushing down the hall and then bursting through the doorway caught Carson by surprise. Hands reached down and tugged Rodney from him, lifting the scientist onto a bed. Another set of hands grasped him, helping him to his feet, only to catch him as his world, too, faded to grey.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**When It Snows** (part 12)

The lone set of prints from the wounded animal soon vanished under wind driven drifts, but Mathis appeared certain in the direction they were going. He'd been silent ever since climbing back on the front seat, his set determination driving the team onward in hopes of finding the missing men alive. When the animals suddenly balked, one emitting nervous sounds of distress; he pulled them to a stop and hopped over the side, the Atlantis men at his side while Johan took control of the reins.

Sheppard gripped his sidearm tightly, his eyes scanning the vast grey surroundings. "What is it?"

The villager remained quiet, stepping to the lead animals and giving them encouraging pats to the nose before he trudged forward in the unblemished snow. He'd only gone a few meters when he stopped and kicked at something large buried from view. With several swipes of his hand, he revealed the bloody, decimated carcass of another raboo.

"Cravits," Ronon remarked, hunkering down for a better look at the deep claw marks raked across bone. "Two, possibly three, and they're big."

Mathis peeled off a glove and rubbed his hand wearily across his face. "We can't be far from the men." He returned to the sled and took a bag his son handed down from beneath the seat. Removing a long slender object, he shoved its sharp point into the frozen ground, snapped off the top, and quickly stepped back. A stream of bright light arced across the sky before dissipating in the snowfall.

Sheppard leaned sideways, getting Ronon's attention before climbing back in the sled. "Keep an eye out for those cats."

Blaster in hand, the runner nodded, climbing over the side and taking his position once more, standing behind the colonel.

Mathis sat on the edge of the seat, straining to see through the storm as he urged the raboo forward past the fallen animal. "The other teams will have seen the signal," he called out to no one in particular. "There's a small quarry that isn't far from here. It's the only place they could've gone to find shelter."

"Any chance those cats would've followed them?" Sheppard called back.

"Can't say. If it's a hunting pack, they could still be around. If it's just a few animals like your friend said," he shrugged, leaving the statement unanswered.

The terrain began to shift from flat plains with no foliage to a gradual slope upwards, with an occasional heavily laden fir becoming visible. Eventually a forest grew thick around them and the open path, that had to have been cleared long ago, became cluttered with downed branches, only to become impassable, blocked by the twisted remains of several large trees.

"Shandit!" Mathis swore loudly, causing Johan to look up in surprise from the back.

It was easier to hear each other speak, protected from the fierce wind by the surrounding tall trees. "Couldn't have said it better myself," Sheppard cracked dryly. "How much farther to the quarry?"

The older man gestured angrily in front of them. "The edge of the forest."

"Okay then…."

"Sheppard," Ronon interrupted, not giving his colonel the chance to suggest anything. "I will go with Mathis."

"And I'll just stay here and protect the animals?" Sheppard's words barely concealed his irritation at the thought of staying behind, but he knew the larger man was correct.

Relief flooded Mathis's face as he glanced back at his son.

Johan, on the other hand, looked as annoyed as Sheppard at the thought of being left behind. "Poppa, I know the quarry better than…," his argument cut off when the older man merely stared at him. Dropping to the seat, he crossed his arms and scowled, looking much younger than his twenty four seasons, "I will stay here and guard the raboo with the colonel."

Mathis gave his son a pat on the shoulder before jumping off the sled. He then grabbed his bag of supplies from under the seat and drew out a second signal flare as well as a small sort of handheld weapon. Giving them both to Johan, he nodded, "You know what to do."

The younger man took the items and nodded. "I'll watch for your signal."

Mathis paused to look at Sheppard and then to the surrounding forest.

Sheppard tapped his radio attached to his coat. "We'll call if we need anything. Don't worry." When Mathis walked away, he tossed a snowball at Ronon to get his attention. "Radio contact at all times."

The larger man tried to hide his grin as he turned to follow the villager down the trail. A second snowball nailed him square between the shoulders and he raised his hand, threatening future retaliation.

SG: A

Small talk was never his forte, and after fifteen minutes with Johan, Sheppard was more than happy to sit in silence. The younger man chose to ignore him, his attention focused on the animals, so the colonel decided to try a different tactic. He picked up the flare to study it closer, and was surprised when Johan plucked it from his hands. "Hey!"

"Be careful."

"I was." Something about the way Johan watched him; Sheppard looked closer at the device and then the 'kid'. "You make that?"

Johan nodded as he set it carefully back on the seat between them.

"Well, that's cool. What else can you make?"

The younger man shifted to study Sheppard's face behind the deep hood. "I like to make _things._"

"That's great. Guys like you come in pretty handy in a tight spot." Picking up the small handheld weapon, Sheppard turned it over in his gloves. "Did you make this?"

"No. But I did upgrade to its power source so that can hold a charge for a longer period of time."

The colonel's brow canted up. "You get a chance to talk to McKay while he was in the village?"

"No. Dr. McKay spent most of his time working in the warehouse."

"The warehouse?"

Johan frowned. "The power unit to the cold storage system was malfunctioning and he attempted to fix it."

Sheppard leaned forward on the seat, his gaze meeting Johan's. "What went wrong?"

"It wouldn't hold a constant temperature and items began to defrost. Some of the goods brought in from off world, that were found to be contaminated and were being kept frozen until they could be disposed of properly, began to thaw."

"What kind of contamination?"

"A foreign bacteria. One of Dr. Nex's assistants brought it back from Brune without permission."

Sheppard didn't like where this conversation was headed. "Why in the hell did he bring back bacteria?"

The younger man shrugged.

"Shit." Rubbing his temple, Sheppard pondered the new information. Only Rodney could fix a refrigerator and get deathly ill over it.

"_Sheppard?"_

Snapping to attention, he pressed his radio. "Find anything?"

"_Yeah. They are both here and going to need to be carried out."_

"Alive?"

"_Affirmative."_

"Need any help?"

"_No. Mathis has some type of canvas to bring them out on."_

He glanced over to Johan and saw the young man listening. "How much longer before you think you'll make it back?"

"_Twenty minutes, tops."_

"Good. We'll keep the motor running until you get here." Tucking the radio back in his front pocket, Sheppard sat back on the bench with his sidearm on his lap. "Tell me more about these cats. What do they look like?"

Johan spread his arms open wide. "They are very large, with a small head and no tail."

"Really? No tail?" The colonel tried to picture a mountain lion without its long sweeping tail. "What color?"

"Black or dark brown in the summer. Their fur grows thick and light in color during the winter."

Sheppard's gaze shifted over the surrounding forest, realizing the animals could be almost anywhere. When one of the raboo stomped its hooves nervously in the deep snow, the other three jerked hard in the harness, their large antlers knocking against each other. Drawing his flashlight from another pocket, he rested it on top of his gun hand and aimed the powerful light into the shadows.

The golden reflection of three pair of eyes stared back at him.

"Oh, shit," he mumbled the same time he heard, "shandit", cursed behind him. His thumb ticked off the safety and he fired a full clip into the trees, before ejecting it and stuffing another into the magazine.

Angry screams of wounded animals pierced the air as well as the bellows of the agitated raboo. Ronon's voice erupted over the radio, demanding an answer, but Sheppard and Johan were too busy to reply. Entirely focused on the area with the three cravits, they were unprepared for another large beast that sprang into the back of the sled from behind. Its sharp claws swiped at Johan, knocking the young man off the sled and into the snow before it turned on Sheppard.

He turned to fire but the cravit grabbed his arm between its powerful jaws and ripped the sleeve from his parka, filling the air with soft feathers as his gun tumbled beneath the bench. Dodging to the side as the animal lunged towards him for a second bite, he lost his balance when the team of raboo jerked the sled, and he found himself almost face to face with a maw of deadly fangs.

The cravit grabbed him by the thigh, shaking him like a rag doll as he attempted to grasp anything large enough to use as a weapon. The long cylinder of the flare rolled from beneath the seat to rest against his head. Swallowing the pain from his leg, he used the adrenalin rush to his advantage and shoved the cat with his other, pushing it away for a mere second…enough time to rip the cap off the flare and send the burning light into the side of the beast.

The smell of burnt fur and flesh filled the air as it tumbled over the side of the sled.

Sheppard lay gasping hard on his side, his chest heaving in an attempt to suck in enough air to calm his pounding heart. The image of Johan going over the side caused him to grab his gun from the floor and pull himself to his knees, using the bench for support. He shoved back his hood and glanced over the side, not finding the younger man in sight. "Johan!" he called out.

Another angry scream erupted from the woods as a second cravit leaped from trees. Blood colored its front shoulder from a bullet wound as it bounded awkwardly onto the sled. Leveling his 9 millimeter at the animals head, Sheppard wasn't prepared to see it drop as a burst of energy zapped it from the rear of the sled. His gun still pointed in the air, he blinked in surprise to see Mathis's son standing, wide eyed, with his handheld weapon smoking in his grasp.

"You alright?" Sheppard wheezed, looking for signs of blood and not seeing any.

Johan swallowed and stared down at his body before looking back up and giving a short nod.

"Good. There's at least two more cravits somewhere close by. Get back in the sled."

"Sheppard!" Ronon bellowed as he stormed out from the trees, his long coat fluttering open behind him as he ran. With guns in both hands, he looked like some sort of rampaging superhero come to the rescue.

"There's two more," he yelled back, pointing to where they'd last seen the cravits.

Dex disappeared behind a tall tree but they could still hear him, and then the discharge of his weapon as he fired. Moments later he reappeared, his eyes raking back and forth over the surrounding area. "There was only one, and it was wounded."

"Where's Mathis?"

He nodded over his shoulder. "With the two men. One is strong enough to hold a weapon so Mathis sent me to help you."

"Go get them and bring them back. The sooner we head out of here, the better."

The runner paused, taking in the colonel's torn coat and blood on his pant leg. When Sheppard made shooing motions, he ground his teeth and stalked back towards Mathis.

Johan climbed back on the bench, helping the colonel to sit down and stretch out his injured leg. Hearing the man hiss in pain, he reached for one of the blankets from behind the seat and pulled it forward. "Is it bad?"

Sheppard grunted as he tugged the seam apart on his slacks and revealed several deep puncture wounds in his thigh. "Nah, it just scratched me a little," he said, re-covering his leg before it could be seen. Tugging the blanket over his exposed arm, he shifted to press his back against the seat, and then sniffed. "This trip just keeps getting better and better."

That got a chuckle from Mathis's son. "I wonder where the other cravit went."

Tapping his gun against his good leg, Sheppard shook his head and sighed, "Hopefully, somewhere to die."

The sound of men talking from nearby drifted through the air and the colonel recognized the deep rumble of Ronon's voice. "Glad you boys could join us," he called out as they came into view.

Mathis's gaze swept over the two large dead cravit and then to his son. A look of relief passed over his features before he took in Sheppard. "You offworlders aren't faring very well on my world."

Ronon snorted and Sheppard shrugged, both realizing this was one of those moments when it was better to remain silent.

With the missing team members in the sled, Mathis pushed the raboo backwards to the path and got them turned around to return to the lodge. The late afternoon sky was growing darker and they knew they needed to hurry to make it off the lowlands safely before nightfall.

By the time they made it back, the storm had coated them all in a blanket of white, and the warm glowing lights of the lodge looked like a godsend to the frozen team. Several villagers poured out the open doorway to assist the injured members while others took over the care of the animals.

Sheppard's leg gave out as he attempted top step down unaided from the sled, and he would have ended up face first in a snowpile if Ronon hadn't caught him first.

"Doctor," the runner grunted, pulling the leader's reluctant arm over his shoulder.

"What do you say we sit by the fire a few minutes first? It's not like I'm dying here, and I'd really like to get warm before the poking and prodding begins."

Dex couldn't fault the colonel on his request, for he too wanted to sit near the fire to get warm. "Five minutes," he said with a deep sigh and Sheppard smiled in triumph.

Finding a pair of vacated, overstuffed chairs in front of the blazing fire, they both dropped wearily to sit. Someone miraculously appeared with a footstool and propped Sheppard's wounded leg, while another arrived, carrying large mugs of steaming liquid and the news that their friends' conditions had not changed. Comfortable and knowing all were accounted for, the information about the bacteria temporarily forgotten due to exhaustion, neither man could hold off the demand for sleep any longer, and moments later were snoring away.

SG: A

News of the arrival of the final search team spread quickly throughout the lodge and Teyla hurried from the infirmary to see her missing teammates. It had been a rough afternoon for both of the doctors and she needed to speak with Sheppard. Directed through the crowd in the main hall, she was surprised to find both the men asleep.

Ronon's large feet were propped on the fireplace hearth, his head tipped sideways into the corner of the chair, while the colonel was stretched out with one foot on the stool and the other on the floor.

Chal stepped up to Teyla's side, for he'd heard of the cravit attack and needed to examine Sheppard. With a heavy sigh, he knelt down and carefully tugged back the ripped pantleg, exposing the bite mark in the colonel's thigh. The injured man never moved during his ministrations. With a bandage applied and antibiotics injected, the physician draped a blanket over each man and stepped back.

"Let them sleep, Teyla. You need to rest, also. Tomorrow will be another long day for you and your friends."

She remained standing still as he walked away, back towards the infirmary. When the fire flickered due to a sudden downdraft from outside, she frowned. She never wanted to see snow again.

An empty chair beckoned to her and she tugged it closer to her friends before settling in to wait.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**When It Snows** (part 13)

It was late and he should be asleep. Being a physician, he knew the dangers of taxing his system less than 36 hours after dangerous exposure to the cold and the ensuing hypothermia. The fact that his body temperature took longer than normal to adjust itself back to a more acceptable level had to have been because of the extended stay out in the cold. Carson remembered little of being under the tree. When Teyla had sat with him during the late afternoon, after Rodney's trip out of bed, she told him the details of what had happened and he still had a hard time believing them. And now, less than a few meters away, the man that had saved him from drowning in the freezing pond lay suffering, and he could do nothing about it…yet.

Patience had never been one of his stronger character traits, and those in his care had at times seen him lose it in his infirmary. Of course, it was usually Rodney's demands that pushed him to his limits.

The soft footsteps that had hovered between the two beds came back to Carson's, a hand pressed against his temple and then his cheek. He felt his blankets moved aside as the nurse's fingers pressed against his wrist to take his pulse, before his covers were draped over him once more. A scratching sound, most likely notes being taken, and then a pat to the shoulder. The comforting voice that had spoken to him off and on all day whispered 'rest'. And moments later the room grew silent except for the wheezing of McKay's breathing and the quiet beeps of the surrounding machinery.

Sleep pulled at him but he pushed it away. He waited a few seconds more to make sure the nurse wasn't on her way back before he cracked open his eyes and took a cautious look at his surroundings. The lights in the room had been dimmed and he knew he needed to be careful as he pushed back his blankets and unhooked his own nasal cannula.

The heart monitor leads tugged at his chest and he turned to inspect the readout on the closest screen. And then he frowned. The sluggish pattern was interrupted at times by an irregular arrhythmia as his heart continued to struggle over his watery ordeal. But at the sound of another rattling cough from the nearby bed, he switched off the machine and then grimaced as he tugged the sticky pads from his chest. Aware of the consequences if a patient in his care did what he was about to do, and knowing that there would be some serious hell to pay, he shoved the thoughts of getting chewed out from his mind. There was work to be done and as far as he could see, no one else had done it.

His bare feet touched the cool floor and it took him a second to adjust to the change in temperature. Hating to leave his warm blankets behind, he squinted as he searched for a lab coat, or possibly another smock he could pull over his head. What looked like a set of cupboards was tucked against the back of the room, so with IV in tow, he slowly made his way over to investigate.

The first was filled with medical paraphernalia, medications, and some smaller pieces of equipment. The second housed blankets, bathing supplies, gowns and booties, and - voila - fresh lab coats. It didn't take long for him to shut off the IV, temporarily unhooking the port as he slipped his arms through the coat, and then reestablishing the line to the back of his hand. A pair of booties tugged over his cold feet, a few items from the supply closet tucked in his pocket, and he was all set to begin.

With small shuffling steps, he made his way over to Rodney's bedside, flipped on the unobtrusive light against the back wall that cast a soft glow over the sleeping man, and got his first good look at his friend since they'd left the village. "Bloody hell," he whispered, taking in the deep flush to McKay's face and the oxygen mask pressed over his nose and mouth. Two separate IV's with unfamiliar labels were hooked overhead and he traced the lines to the inside of a covered arm.

"What did you get in to?" he asked, pulling a syringe and two empty vials from his pocket. "This can't be the virus; you were the first one I inoculated after myself." Carson tapped the crook of the Rodney's other arm, certain he could find the vein in his sleep from having so much prior experience with the still figure. It was watching his own hand tremble that caused him to curse his own weakness. He closed his eyes, focused, and waited for the sensation to stop, before slipping the needle into the vein. Success on the first try.

Rodney's head lolled to the side, his bleary eyes trying to open when he felt the prick of the needle. He blinked several times, the blurry image taking forever to coalesce into a solid figure. "Cars'n?" he whispered in confusion from behind the mask, his breaths fogging the clear apparatus over his face.

"Aye, Rodney. How are you feeling?"

The scientist couldn't keep his eyes open, even though the sight of Carson at his side gave him an odd sense of comfort. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, his chest straining for his next breath, "Not too well."

A stethoscope lie on a nearby tray, and Carson snagged it, tucking it in his ears before he pulled back Rodney's blankets and lifted his gown to expose his chest. The sight of his friend's ribs being visible for each breath made him deeply concerned and he listened to the rattle and wheeze in his lungs. "Why don't I help you sit up?" he asked, setting the scope once more on the tray, and then studying the back of the bed in an attempt to see how to raise the head. When he leaned to peer at the underside, the noise in the room began to fade into a low rumble and he closed his eyes while taking a few deep breaths of his own. Now was not the time to pass out.

He didn't know how long he'd stayed that way until he felt Rodney's hand touch the back of his head. A couple of more breaths, and he slowly stood back up, finding the scientist's slit eyes peering in confusion at him. "It's okay; I tried to stand up a little too quickly."

Rodney frowned. "What'z wrong?"

Carson shook his head and tried to give one of his patented glares, "Nothing for you to worry about." Giving up on finding a way to adjust the bed, he took the pillows from his own bed and propped them under Rodney's head and shoulders. Blankets returned to cover the scientist's chest; he stood back, "Are you warm enough?"

"Mm-hm."

Before McKay could slip back asleep, Carson tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention, "Rodney, when did you start to feel poorly? Back on Atlantis?"

"Ummm…no." He coughed and lifted a hand to rub at his face, pushing the mask askew, before Carson settled it right. "Leaving," he mumbled and then sniffed, his short breaths puffing into the mask.

The Atlantis CMO's curiosity piqued and he leaned closer. "Leaving where? The village?"

Rodney nodded, his hand now resting over his chest, clutching at the edge of the blanket.

Carson tried to recall what Rodney had been doing while he and Chal were taking care of the villagers. The scientist had practically disappeared for most of the second day, only to return in the evening in time for dinner. He'd appeared dirty and his clothing disheveled, but his face held the usual smugness that he'd done something that no one else could have. Carson never did get around to asking him just what that was.

"Rodney," he urged, giving the scientist a small shake to the shoulder, "what did you do at the village?" But it was too late, for McKay had slipped back into a deep sleep.

Weariness flooded Carson's own soul and he plopped backwards to sit on a nearby stool, his own legs refusing to hold him up any longer. "What were you doing?" he mumbled, his fingers rolling the vials of blood in his pocket. Plucking them out, he studied the tubes, watching the viscous liquid shift from one end to the other. "What were you doing?" he repeated to himself.

The room surrounding them contained all kinds of equipment; much of it foreign to the physician, but the one thing he did recognize was a an interesting alien microscope that resembled those they'd found on Atlantis. Perhaps, if he could rig an interface with the device to his laptop, he might be able to create a workable diagnostic system that could… Oh, bloody hell, who was he trying to convince, he'd be lucky if he could get the damn thing to work in the first place. But, since, Rodney was out of commission and there wasn't anyone else around to help him, he might as well give it a try. The first thing he needed to do was to find his laptop and pray he didn't pass out from the effort.

SG: A

It took Carson an hour to locate his gear, along with Rodney's, stuffed in a storage bin in the outer hallway. And after rifling through the smelly, damp contents, without getting caught, he successfully located both of their laptops, and his med kit, as well as the scientist's small tool case. Praying that nothing had been damaged by the water, he carried the items back to the small counter with Chal's microscope.

The hunt and recovery wore him out, leaving him face down on the cool surface with his eyes closed. There was no way he'd be able to do this on his own, feeling the way he was currently feeling. His hand slid across the counter and tugged his kit closer, his fingers undoing the clasp and feeling through the items before pulling out a small vial. Peeling his eyes open, he focused on the clear liquid and swallowed.

Only a fool would dose himself with a stimulant in his current condition. But his mind was made up when for him when Rodney shifted on his bed, moaning about ice and crying out for help. Slipping a needle into the rubber stopper, he pulled a small enough amount into the syringe to give himself an edge without causing serious damage. Once the medication flowed through his IV port, he could feel his body react to the increase of adrenalin, and he set to work.

After several tries, he successfully connected Chal's equipment with his own hand held scanner that he'd brought from Atlantis. And once he was able to bring the laptops online, he finally succeeded in processing the samples he'd taken from Rodney.

Different screens displayed the levels of medications in Rodney's system, cell counts showed the internal fight the white blood cells were attempting to rid the system of the invader. Things that equipment back on Earth, doctor's only dreamed about, Carson had command of at his fingertips. The final page confimrmed his diagnosis and he licked his lips before removing several small vials from his kit and loading another syringe. This time it was McKay who was the recipient of a mega dose of broad spectrum antibiotic.

Next, he reset the moist air breathing treatment apparatus. His eyes glued to the monitors, watching for any change in O2 levels or decrease in wheezing, he finally allowed himself to sit when he'd done all that could be done. Sighing deeply, his strength depleted once more, he rested his head on the side of Rodney's bed and allowed himself a moment to gather his thoughts.

He could feel his own heart beating in his chest, an unsteady rhythm that seemed to trip and falter every few beats. Realizing he was in need of assistance, he pushed himself back up and tried to get his feet under him. His legs refused to obey and he began a downward slide to the floor.

Carson's stool clattered noisily behind him as it banged against the hard, cold surface, but he could do nothing about that. His own eyes shifting across the ceiling, he tried to stop the tightness growing in his chest with short breaths. He was a fool, a bloody damn fool, and now he was in serious trouble. Praying that someone would soon come to check on them, he ground his teeth together and curled into a ball.

SG: A

The loud snap caused by sap in the burning wood startled Ronon awake, his eyes instantly alert as he focused his gaze on the occupants of the large room. Sheppard and Teyla were both sleeping in chairs close to his own, both buried under layers of warm blankets. Several other villagers were also scattered throughout the main hall, sleeping away the early morning hours, secure in the knowledge that all were accounted for.

And they were all accounted for, and it made the large man relax back into his chair before he remembered the doctors. Sitting up straight, he settled his feet back on the floor and shoved his blanket away. It wouldn't hurt to look in on Beckett and McKay.

Silently he worked his way out of the room and down the darkened hallway of the lodge, lit only by a few scattered lights left on in various rooms. Seeing more light than the others coming from Beckett's room, he picked up his pace and ducked inside the doorway. What he saw took him momentarily by surprise. For some reason McKay had been moved in with Beckett. And Beckett's bed was empty.

He stepped closer to McKay's bed, and that was when he found the physician on the floor, Carson's blue eyes clenched tight in pain.

"Doc?" he grunted, dropping to the floor, grabbing Beckett by the shoulder.

"Get…help…," Carson panted.

Ronon jumped to his feet and raced for the doorway. "Sheppard!" he yelled, his voice booming through the stillness before he returned. With care seldom witnessed, he pulled the ailing man up off the floor, holding him against his chest, until help arrived.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**When It Snows** (chapter 14)

"_Sheppard!"_

The sleeping colonel's eyes instantly flew open, his heart pounding in his chest when he recognized the urgent call from Dex signaling trouble. Throwing off the encumbering blankets that someone had draped over him, he dropped his foot fromthe stool, momentarily forgetting the wound in his thigh as he struggled to push himself to his feet. His leg instantly resisted, threatening to buckle under the weight, before Teyla's arm snaked around his waist, drawing his arm over her shoulder with her other hand as she tugged him through the room full of awakening villagers. Several men and women cleared the way as the pair quickly hobbled to the back of the lodge, towards the infirmary.

Bursting through the doorway of Beckett's room, right behind Dr. Nex and Prem, they were startled to see Ronon on the floor. His back was to them, but it was clear that he held another person propped against his large chest, by the second pair of legs crooked awkwardly against his own. A quick glance to the far bed revealed McKay still asleep amidst the ensuing noise and bustle, so it had to be Carson in trouble.

Chal dropped to his knees beside the pair on the floor. "What happened?" he snapped impatiently, his deft fingers pressed against Carson's sweaty neck in search of his pulse.

"I found him this way. He said to call for help."

"Carson," Chal urged, tapping the physician's pale cheek in attempt to get the man to look at him, "what happened? Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Fool," he panted between his tightly clenched teeth, his eyes squeezed shut as the constricting pressure engulfed his chest. A moan escaped his lips and he tried to curl tighter into himself but his body refused. When an unknown strong hand gripped his right hand, he clung to it like a lifeline from the encroaching darkness.

Chal looked up, meeting Ronon's piercing gaze, "Let's get him up on the bed." Before he had a chance to pick up Carson's legs, the runner had already stood up with the ailing man in his arms, careful of the still attached IV line, before depositing him in one smooth move back onto the empty mattress.

Carson moaned again, his breath coming in puffs.

"Oxygen," Chal ordered, his hands pressed against Carson's chest to keep him put before he ripped the smock open.

Prem squeezed past Ronon, pushing the large man out of her way as she grabbed a mask off the wall and placed it over Carson's face.

Chal appeared oblivious to all in the room as he listened with his stethoscope over various spots on the exposed chest. Frowning, he glanced back up and then checked Carson's pupils and then pulse once more.

"Doc?" Sheppard asked hesitantly from just inside the doorway, still propped up by Teyla.

The village physician shook his head before giving Carson's chest a hard rub. "Wake up," he demanded.

Bleary, pain-filled eyes were forced open to stare back at him while Prem reattached the heart monitor pads.

"What did you do?" Chal urged, his face practically nose to nose with his patient.

Carson weakly licked his dry lips behind the mask, relishing the cool air flowing against his face. Blinking several times in an attempt to stop the room from shifting about him, and trying to keep control of what little he had in his stomach, he finally raised a finger and pointed across the room.

Chal spun around on his heels, and for the first time noticed the items set up across his small counter. Devices that he'd seen the visiting physician use back in the village were once more displayed, unfamiliar bottles cluttered any free space, as well as several syringes. "Did you give yourself something?"

"Rodn'y," Beckett mumbled from behind the mask.

"You gave Dr. McKay something?" Chal frowned when he received a small nod. "What about you, Carson? Did you give yourself something?"

By this time, Sheppard and Teyla had made their way over to the temporary workstation, both going through the vials and equipment. Picking up all the medicine in view, Sheppard handed them to Teyla, "Take this over to him."

She quickly made her way across the room and presented them to Chal who was watching the heart monitor readout. "Doctor," she said quietly.

He glanced down to see what she had. Sifting through the vials, not all familiar to him, he stopped when he read the label on one, filled with clear liquid, which was almost full. He plucked it from her hand and held it in front of Carson's pale face. "Did you give yourself this?" he demanded, his voice becoming angry.

Carson nodded with great effort, his eyes rolling back as he lost consciousness.

"Fool is right," Chal muttered under his breath. He shot a glance back at the others anxiously waiting for news, "It's his heart." He paused when several audible gasps could be heard from around the room, but he didn't have time to explain. Accepting several medications handed to him by Prem, he slipped off the oxygen mask and placed a tablet under Carson's tongue before administering more into the IV. His eyes focused on the display screen, his hand still wrapped around Carson's wrist as he physically monitored the pulse rate, he watched and waited for the medication to take effect. Eventually it worked, bringing the rapid unsteady rhythm to more normal pace.

"The initial strain from acute hypothermia and not being able to regulate his body temperature for hours afterward, and then taking it upon himself during the middle of the night to oversee Rodney's care, as well as his own, has taxed his system beyond his heart's limit." No one in the room missed the irritation in his voice.

"What can we do to help?" Sheppard asked, slowly making his way to Rodney's bedside and finding his friend sleeping easier than he'd seen in days.

Chal shook his head, "Nothing. I've got him stable and will take care of him. I'll take care of both of them. You need to go get off that leg, Colonel, and give me some room to work."

Clearly dismissed, but hating to go, the team gradually made their way to the open doorway, giving their teammates one final glance before leaving.

"Doc, if you…"

Chal held up his hand, his attention still focused on Carson, "I've got them, Colonel."

Sheppard nodded and scratched the side of his face, feeling the scruff of a two-day beard. When Teyla tugged his arm, and seeing Ronon standing guard beside the door, he paused for one last look at both of the pale sleeping men, before allowing himself to be led down the hall.

He was exhausted mentally and physically from the events of the past 48 hours. Nearly losing McKay and Beckett, the snowstorm from Hell, the cravits from Hell, and knowing what was waiting for them back on Atlantis, he wanted nothing more than for someone to wake him from the extended nightmare he appeared to be trapped in.

SG: A

Several hours later, the trio found themselves seated around a large table, their breakfast sitting cold on their plates before them. Dr. Nex had yet to come out from the infirmary, and they held onto the old adage of 'No news is good news'. When an icy blast of air swept through the room, they all turned to look at the main door of the lodge and spied several villagers coming in from the cold. One individual made his way over to their table, stomping snow from his boots while dusting off his shoulders. They discovered that it was Mathis within the deep hood, standing with a broad smile across his face as he pushed it back.

"The storm has broken," he announced, looking rather pleased. "The morning sun is clear in the sky."

"So you can take us to the gate." Ronon's impatience to leave was growing stronger with every passing second.

Mathis's smile faltered, his gaze becoming more serious. "Has Chal said your friends are able to travel so soon?"

"No. Excuse the big guy, he's just homesick," Sheppard answered with a forced grin, pushing his abandoned plate to the center of the table. "Nothing against you, but I think we all are."

The villager didn't miss their downcast expressions. "Did something happen?"

"Beckett," Sheppard started to say before Ronon got up and stalked back towards the infirmary. Nodding towards the disappearing figure, he started again, "Beckett's having some trouble, but we think McKay is doing better." His own leg throbbing a steady beat under the table, he refused to give in and bother Nex for something to ease his own discomfort. The man had his hands full and didn't need to be bothered, and Sheppard had had worse.

While Mathis undid his heavy coat and took a seat to join the pair, Johan arrived moments later, covered in snow the same as his father had been minutes earlier. Dropping into Ronon's vacated seat, he undid his own coat, letting the sides hang open. "Did you tell Dr. Nex about what might be wrong with Dr. McKay?" he hesitantly asked Sheppard.

Sheppard drew a blank gaze before he remembered their conversation from prior to the cravit attack. "Shit," he exclaimed, smacking himself in the forehead while jumping up from his seat.

"Colonel?" Teyla stared between the two, clearly missing something. When the dark haired officer grimaced and grabbed his thigh while hobbling after Ronon, she jumped up to join them. "What is wrong with Rodney?" she asked, nearly getting hit with a chair he shoved out of his way.

He merely shook his head, mentally berating himself for forgetting to tell Nex earlier. Entering the doctor's room under full steam, he nearly collided with Ronon standing right inside the entranceway. "Move," he ordered the runner.

Chal looked up in irritation, seeing the colonel limp over to join him Beckett's bedside. It had taken quite some doing to get the physician stable and resting, he didn't want anyone to disturb him. "Colonel?"

Sheppard hooked him by the arm, tugging him over towards McKay. "I know what's wrong with Rodney."

"What?"

"He came in contact with some bacteria while fixing the refrigerator."

Chal frowned at the other man not making any sense. "I don't understand."

"Back at the village. Johan said McKay had spent the day working in some cold storage room and that there was an offworld bacteria being kept frozen. If the unit was having trouble maintaining a constant freezing temperature, Rodney must have come in contact with it." Giving Chal's arm a hard shake, Sheppard nodded to Rodney, "I want to know what you had in there that is making him so sick."

The physician pulled his arm free, not liking the accusatory tone. "Colonel Sheppard, I wasn't aware that McKay had been in the unit. And even if he had been, the bacteria was sealed. There wasn't any way he could have been exposed."

"Actually, the seal was broken," Johan said quietly from the entranceway.

All eyes in the room focused on the young man, as he stood there looking as though he wished to be anywhere else but where he was.

"Explain," Chal demanded.

Johan shifted on his feet, his gaze settling on the floor. "Your assistant told me what he'd brought back from Brune, that it was a way we could defend ourselves if we were ever attacked." When no one interrupted him, he continued hesitantly, "He asked me to help him make a way of creating some sort of a weapon that we could use." He glanced back up, meeting Sheppard's sharp gaze and then cowering as Ronon took a menacing step closer. "I told him 'no'! But he wouldn't listen and smuggled the canister from the storage system to my work station one night."

Mathis's hand fell on his son's shoulder, having followed him when he'd jumped up to follow the offworlders. Disappointment clouded his face as he urged Johan to continue.

"I…I was working on making more flares." He sighed deeply, his hand fluttering nervously in front of his chest. "We had a fight and I told him to take it away. When he wouldn't take it, I pushed it at him and it fell off the counter. "

"And it broke," Chal suggested.

Johan nodded his head. "The seal cracked. When he saw what had happened, he ran and left me with it so I covered it instantly and carried it back to the storage."

Sheppard leaned against Rodney's bed, staring down at the still figure. "Where McKay was exposed."

Silence hung heavy in the room, broken only by the quiet sounds of the surrounding machinery.

"I believe Carson may have already taken care of Rodney," Chal said finally. Stepping over to the laptops, he hesitantly fingered several keys that he'd explored earlier, only to display a number of images. "If I understand this correctly, he was able to identify the illness. Unfortunately, at the risk of his own health."

A headache growing between his eyes, and a new mess springing up at them with every second, Sheppard grimaced. No matter how pissed Elizabeth might be, anything had to be better than this nightmare. "Doc, how soon before we can get them back to the gate?"

Chal ran his hand over his head, pushing his hair back on his forehead. "They can't be exposed to the cold, not even for a short period."

"But the storm's over. Mathis said it was all clear."

"I'm sorry, colonel, but you'll need to wait at least a few more days. They both seriously need to rest and regain some of their strength."

Giving Rodney a pat to the shoulder, Sheppard then hobbled over to Beckett's bed. "There's got to be another way," he murmured, contemplating a way on how he could get back to the gate to signal Atlantis.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**When It Snows** (part 15)

Ronon motioned Teyla to stay behind with the doctors before he stealthily followed his limping team leader back down the hallway. Something was on Sheppard's mind, and the runner had a pretty good idea what that was. Concealed from view, he rotated his own bandaged arm to stretch the sore muscles from the cravit attack, feeling the burn of protest from the movement run tight to his shoulder, before grimacing slightly. He could only imagine how the colonel's leg must feel, and knowing the man, even the leg wound wouldn't slow him down from finding a way to contact Atlantis.

When Sheppard, on his one man mission, stepped through the main lodge doorway, out into the clear but freezing cold morning sunshine, Dex slipped out behind him before the door could swing shut on its own.

"What are you going to do?" he finally spoke, his warm breath misting heavily in front of his face.

Sheppard's shoulders rose and fell from a deep sigh, but he didn't turn around, instead staring out over the vast whiteness spread forever in front of him. "We have to contact Atlantis. Beckett and McKay can't stay here."

"Gate's too far for them to travel."

"True, but I have a plan."

"I figured as much. What do you need me to do?"

Sheppard turned around while clumsily stomping snow off his feet, his features set in grim determination, "Go find Johan."

SG: A

Close to an hour later, several individuals were seated around one of the large tables in the great room that was covered with the team's laptops, radios, the small tool kit, and Rodney's signaling device. Sheppard gave one of the kit's screwdrivers a hard smack on the table surface to get everyone's attention. "Okay, this is what we need to do. First off, get a signal through the gate." Holding up his hand to stave off any comments, he realized the one individual to do that was still in the infirmary. "Atlantis is probably trying to contact us on the half hour, if I know Elizabeth, so that gives us a window to shoot for to get their attention."

He picked up the crude signal device Rodney had made out of the two radios and slid it over to Johan. "We need you to boost the output on this."

The young man hesitantly picked it up and turned it over in his hands. His nervousness disappeared once his brain began to process the problem. Within seconds, he had the device figured out and was reaching for the tool kit. "You'll need to attach this to a stronger power source to cross the distance," he stated, his gaze meeting the colonel's head on.

Sheppard slid Beckett's computer forward. "That's what I figured. How about one of the battery cells to a laptop?"

Johan studied the unfamiliar device as he brow crinkled in concentration. "I need some time."

His elbows on the table, the dark haired team leader leaned forward and checked his watch. "You've got 20 minutes until I figure the gate opens for the next check in. Two way communication is preferable, but I'll take a signal if that's all you can manage."

Already deep in thought, the young man ignored him as he dismantled the signaling device and then removed the battery pack from the laptop. His bottom lip clamped between his teeth, he blindly dumped the tool kit and snatched an item without even looking, his fingers rapidly putting together a new device.

When it became clear that their assistance wasn't needed, Sheppard turned to Ronon, "You need to find a spot close by and clear it for a jumper to land."

The runner only grunted and pulled himself up to his feet while slinging his long coat on over his shoulders. Mathis was soon at his side before they both disappeared back outside.

"Colonel, what should I do?" Teyla asked, wanting nothing more than to help her team get off this planet as soon as possible.

"You go meet with Chal. See how Beckett and McKay are doing and how soon they can be transported." When she stood up to leave, he waved her to stop. "Tell him I need to see him a moment."

"I will tell him." With a tilt of her head, she too was gone from the room.

Left with only Johan, Sheppard watched him snip a wire and then twist it together with another. It was like watching a younger version of what he imagined McKay to have been like. When the look of smug satisfaction creased the villagers face, Sheppard allowed himself to smile. "Tell me what you got."

SG: A

For the first time in as long as he could remember, Rodney felt cold. Lacking the strength to tug his blanket higher up over his chilled nose, he sniffled in hopes that someone was close enough to take the hint. When no one came to his aid, he resigned himself to the fact that it was probably late and there wasn't anyone available to help him. Garnering what little energy he had, he pushed it all into the simple effort of opening his eyes.

He blinked slowly, the unfamiliar ceiling blurring strangely in and out of focus. Closing his eyes, he gave himself a moment before trying again.

The second try was a little clearer. With the IV stand in his peripheral vision no longer looking like a fuzzy stalk of corn; his eyes traced the tubing down to his arm buried beneath a lightweight blanket that was covering him. He stared at the soft white material and longed for another. If only he could convince his hands to pull it up higher.

With little left for him to do, he let his eyes take in the rest of the room, skimming over equipment scattered around his bedside, some familiar, and some not. Shifting slightly, he was able to roll his head to the other side without much effort, and was able to get a view of the other side of the room.

More machines took up space around another bed and he wondered who the occupant was. Of course, having no idea where he was or what had happened, his heart began to pick up speed as his mind began to envision all sorts of scenarios as to how he got where he was, and who the mysterious other patient might be. What if it was Sheppard, or one of the others? Groaning, he tried to roll to his side for a better view, only to be trapped by the pull of devices attached to his chest.

The steady cadence of the heart monitor rapidly began to rise as panic and confusion clouded his mind. Taking a deep gasp, he couldn't stop the sudden deep tickle and round of painful coughing that soon left him breathless.

From out of nowhere, hands were upon him, pressing him back onto the mattress. Voices asking questions, demanding answers he couldn't give, beckoned through the haze, until one voice cut through the encompassing fog.

"Rodney, you must try to breathe," Teyla said firmly as she grasped his arm and held his hand tightly in her own.

Air pushed against his face through a mask placed over his nose and mouth. Dragging in the sweet oxygen, he allowed himself to relax minutely as he held onto Teyla's hand like a lifeline. His breathing slowly overcame the ragged harshness and he relished a full deep breath.

"Where am I?" he whispered in confusion, his eyes cracking minutely to meet her gaze.

She reached down with her free hand to soothingly stroke the side of his face. "You became ill and are in Dr. Nex's infirmary."

He frowned, his eyes shifting back and forth as he tried to remember before settling on her once more. "We left the village."

Teyla nodded, a brief smile touching her cheeks. "Yes, we were on our way back to the gate when the storm hit."

Rodney coughed and then swallowed. Taking another deep breath he held it a moment as his tried to process what she was saying. "Where's Carson?" he asked quietly, afraid of what she might answer.

Her gaze shifted over to the other bed and nodded. "He, also, is quite ill."

Rodney rolled his head to the side of his pillow but couldn't see past a figure blocking his view. Blinking rapidly he looked up to see who was in his way, before slowly recognizing the physician from the village checking his IV. "How?"

"It is a long story and you need to rest now," Teyla answered. "Soon Colonel Sheppard will have us back on Atlantis and then, once you are stronger, I will tell you everything."

At the mention of Sheppard's name, Rodney frowned again. "Why is Sheppard here?"

Teyla merely smiled sadly and continued to stroke the side of his face. Watching the scientist's eyes finally succumb to the comforting gesture and drift off to sleep, she met Chal's gaze. "Will he be alright?"

"He needs rest and proper care."

"And Dr. Beckett?"

"The same."

"But they will recover?"

Chal looked over both his patients and then to her, "All of you have had a difficult stay while trying to help the village, but, I believe that once you return to Atlantis, there will be little to worry about."

Teyla searched his face for truth and found it. "Soon," she whispered.

SG: A

Johan pressed the switch on the device he'd made, grinning when a burst of static erupted to break the silence. Handing it to Sheppard, he sat back and watched as the colonel grinned back at him.

"Good work, kid," the older man quipped. "And you've still got a minute left to spare." Watching the seconds tick away on his watch, Sheppard waited, and then pressed the 'send' button.

"Atlantis, this is Sheppard. Come in."

Nothing happened.

Pressing the button again, he paged a second time. "Atlantis, this is Sheppard. Can you read me?"

Silence.

Glancing over to Johan, it would have been hard to miss the scowl aimed at the piece of equipment before he glanced up to meet the colonel's questioning gaze.

"It should work," he said stubbornly.

Before Sheppard had the chance to comment, a loud burst of static broke out from in front of the two men.

"_Colonel Sheppard, it is good to hear your voice."_

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**When It Snows** (part 16)

"_Colonel Sheppard, it is good to hear your voice."_

A full blown, brilliant grin lit up Sheppard's face as he sat a little straighter and winked over at Johan. "Doctor Z. The feeling's mutual."

"_Did you find the others?"_

"As a matter of fact, I did. And we're all together waiting for you to send someone to come and pick us up."

There was a brief pause on the Atlantis side of the transmission before another familiar voice broke the silence.

"_Colonel."_

"Elizabeth, ready to send our ride?"

Her voice remained cool, the earlier situation clearly not forgotten. _"That depends. What is your status?"_

"Ronon and I found them, but there wasn't a way back to the gate through the storm. A bunch of villagers came to our rescue."

"_Rescue? Are you and the others alright?"_

"Uh, Beckett and McKay," Sheppard started to say, but then stopped to clear his throat. Taking a moment to think of how to explain what was going on, he began again. "Long story short, Carson had an accident and Rodney and Teyla rescued him. They all ended up stranded in the storm. Then McKay got sick. Teyla had a rough time taking care of both of them. Ronon and I found the team. The villagers found us. Now we're at a lodge waiting for you to send a jumper to pick us up so we can get the docs back to the infirmary."

Hearing this, any prior animosity she'd had evaporated over the airways, leaving the familiar calm and collected expedition leader, "_I have Major Lorne assembling a team right now." _

With the Atlantis side channel left open, Sheppard could hear several voices talking in the background before she returned.

"_John, how bad are they?_"

"Dr. Nex has them stable and ready to transport. I won't lie to you, Elizabeth, it's been rough on both. Any chance Radek has been able to pinpoint our position from the signal?"

Her sigh and then soft chuckle could be heard before she replied_, "He placed your location before he left to help the major."_

"So, any idea of how long before we see them?"

"_Give me a minute."_ More background discussions crackled over the airways and then she was back. _"The med team just joined the others in the jumper bay and Major Lorne is powering up now."_

_"Jumper Two, you have gate clearance,"_ the control tech called out from somewhere in the background.

A few seconds later Sheppard was able to make out the familiar whine of one of his jumpers.

"_They're on their way, John. You should be seeing them soon," _Elizabeth confirmed after the hum of the small ship could no longer be heard.

"We'll be waiting. Sheppard out." Handing the device back to Johan, he nodded, "You hear anything else, come and get me. Understood?"

"Yes, Colonel."

He gave the 'kid' a pat on the arm before shoving his chair back and heading towards the exterior door in search of Ronon.

SG: A

The bright midday sun caused ice crystals in the snow to glitter fiercely, temporarily blinding Sheppard as he stepped outside. His hand patted the pocket of his shirt in search of sunglasses, only to come up empty, realizing his parka and gear were still back in the lodge. When snow abruptly pelted him in the chest, he had to squint to make out Dex standing off to the far corner of the building with Mathis by his side, both men armed with snowballs.

"Payback," Ronon grunted before his second volley squarely tagged his commander again.

Surprised, Sheppard bit back a hiss of pain when his foot slipped out from under him and he dropped onto his butt, his sore leg taking the brunt of the fall. Hands were instantly on him, one set dragging him onto his feet while another dusted off his backside.

"Sorry," Mathis mumbled while trying to hide his grin.

Sheppard dared to open his eyes, the sunlight blocked by Dex's hulking form. A quick glance at both men showed no sign of repentance and he had to chuckle. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Knew you'd come out eventually." Ronon let go, but stood ready to assist again if needed. "You alright?"

Dusting snow off his shirt and arms, the colonel gave off an exaggerated shiver that made the larger man roll his eyes. "Yeah." The twinge in his thigh had settled back to a dull throb and he took an awkward step back to survey the landing zone. "Looks like you shoveled enough to park a few jumpers."

"How soon before they get here?"

Sheppard cupped his hand over his eyes as a shield against the glare and looked skyward. "They cleared the gate before I came out so they should be here any time now." A set of hands carefully grasped his shoulders and turned him to face the opposite direction.

"Gate's that way," Mathis said.

The trio stared up into the sky, watching for the small ship. When a glint of sunlight reflected high above them, they stepped back towards the lodge, before the jumper smoothly descended to land. A second after that, the back hatch lowered and Lorne's head poked out.

"Colonel Sheppard, Dex, good to see you." Zipping up his parka he stepped out first before Doctors Hawkins and King followed close behind. "Nice little place you got here, sir. How's the skiing?"

Sheppard sniffed and grinned. "Kind of cold, but there's lots of fresh powder." Pointing to Mathis, he made introductions before heading back inside to get warm.

SG: A

The new team from Atlantis followed Sheppard and Dex down the long hallway towards the infirmary.

"Colonel, you're limping," Hawkins commented.

"Yeah, I had a run in with one of the local cats."

Lorne looked skeptical. "A cat, Sir?"

Dex held out his hands to show size, "Big cat."

"Oh."

All conversation stopped when they entered the infirmary and found Teyla quietly talking with Prem and Dr. Nex. Without a word, the two doctors split up, each going to a bedside, opening up their field kits, and beginning examinations of Beckett and McKay. Chal, in the mean time, paced between his two patients, answering questions to the best of his knowledge.

Carson was unresponsive to any type of stimulus but Rodney's tired gaze tracked the individuals standing around him.

"'bout time," he mumbled half asleep.

Taking up a position alongside the semi-conscious scientist, Sheppard gave his friend's shoulder a squeeze. "McKay, be nice. These doctors came to take you home." Rodney merely blinked up at him to meet his gaze, his eyes holding some unknown fear.

"Carson," he whispered, his head rolling on his pillow towards the other bed.

"We'll get him home," Sheppard assured. His hand slid down to grip Rodney's, hoping to pass on encouragement, "We'll get you both home soon. Okay? You just take it easy and enjoy the ride."

When a second smaller hand gripped McKay's empty hand, he blinked heavily before he looked up to find Teyla on his other side. His eyes slid back down to where she held him. Swallowing back the sleep threatening to take over, he carefully rubbed his thumb over the back of her wrist. "You okay?" he slurred.

"I am fine, thanks to you."

Movement on the other side of the room caught his waning attention. "Carson?"

"Shhhh," Teyla said softly, her free hand stroking his short hair away from his forehead. "They are taking him out to the jumper."

With one last effort he looked up at her and then to Sheppard before sleep claimed him. "Home," formed on his lips but passed as but a soft breath.

Sheppard looked up in time to see Ronon and Lorne carrying Carson out on a stretcher, Drs Hawkins and King on either side taking care of their CMO.

Chal returned to watch over Rodney while they were gone. "You wanted to see me before you left?" he asked Sheppard.

"Yeah, doc. About that virus, do you know what you are going to do with it?"

"Keep it in cold storage."

Shepard shook his head. "You are going to have to get rid of it before you find yourself with an even deadlier exposure. What if it had leaked, infecting the entire village?" When Chal didn't comment, he continued. "Put it in front of the gate next time you head offworld. The vortex will destroy it without harming anyone."

The physician crossed his arms over his chest and glanced down to the sleeping man on the bed, "I imagine after this that my time offworld will become limited."

"Don't say that. There's too much going on out there to close yourself off. McKay's always trying to bring back one thing or another that turns around and bites him in the ass. You just need to keep a tight control on your trips." Hearing the others return, Sheppard stepped back and watched as McKay was transferred onto a litter before continuing. "You took care of all of us and you did good. And the villagers look up to you. As long as you're careful, you won't have too many problems."

"We're ready, Colonel," Lorne said from the doorway.

Sheppard clapped Chal on the shoulder as Teyla supported him around the waist. His leg was starting to pound again and his limp was becoming more noticeable as they followed the rest of the team back out towards the waiting jumper. "Have you ever gone skiing?"

SG: A

Carson lay still, relishing in the feeling of being back in his infirmary, even if he was a patient at the moment. He didn't remember any of the trip home and it had only been over the past few hours that he slowly had become aware of his surroundings.

Voices spoke softly around him and he was able to recognize most of them; Sheppard, Ronon, Teyla, and Elizabeth, as well as several of his staff. And then the occasional touch as someone brushed his face or hands in comfort, but he didn't have the strength to respond. Working his way through the enveloping haze that held him captive, it dawned on him over time that something was missing. Or rather someone.

Where was Rodney?

As time crawled and his consciousness slowly dragged itself back to the land of the living, he became more agitated. His chest hurt and his body ached. His muscles felt as though they were filled with lead. And his throat was dry. What he wouldn't give for a sip of cool water.

He wasn't sure if he'd somehow said that but soon after a spoon touched his lips while a hand cupped the side of his face.

"Carson?"

He groaned, recognizing Teyla speaking softly beside hm. It was the only sound he was capable of making.

"Carson, I have ice," she said, slipping a piece onto his tongue.

He savored the cool wetness as it melted in his mouth and slid back his throat.

"Would you like another?"

This time he was able to nod as he struggled to open his eyes, before a second ice chip was slipped into his mouth.

"Doc, you going to wake up sometime tonight? We've been home for a few hours and there are some people here who are anxious to talk to you."

With great effort he cracked his eyelids to a blurry darkened room. A shape moved in front of his vision and he lay there waiting for things to focus. He must have taken longer than necessary because the shape got closer to his face. After blinking several times, the grinning face of Sheppard peered back at him.

"Welcome back, doc."

"Didn't go anywhere," he whispered.

Sheppard shifted and it was then that Carson realized the colonel was in scrubs resting on a pair of crutches. Sliding his hand across the bed, he reached out and touched them before raising a small questioning brow.

That only gained him a larger grin.

"Well, you see there was this huge cat…" Sheppard started to say, only to be interrupted by Ronon.

"Wasn't that big."

Carson's gaze shifted to find the large man standing behind the colonel, the runner's hand resting on a bed behind him. As the pair continued with their story, their colorful conversation being put on entirely for his benefit, he only half listened. It was the figure sleeping behind Dex that gained his full attention.

Rodney.

He frowned as cluttered memories flooded his mind. The storm, falling through the ice, being cold, Rodney being sick. The monitor attached to his chest picked up the increased speed of his heart, causing the story to suddenly stop as hands reached out to reassure him.

"Rodney," he croaked, his gaze fixed on the silent scientist.

Sheppard hunkered down to intercept Carson's view. "He's gonna be fine. He's just sleeping because he's tired."

"Sick."

"Yeah, he was, but you made him better. Remember?"

Carson frowned, his hand hesitantly reaching up to rub his own face. The bristle of several days' growth felt odd under his fingertips. "Fell through the ice," he murmured.

"So I hear. He got you out and kept you and Teyla safe until we got there."

"Second time."

Sheppard frowned. "Second time what?"

The physician's eyes grew heavy. Trying to catch another glimpse of Rodney, the hand from his face batted weakly at the colonel to get out of his way.

Ronon smoothly stepped forward and helped the colonel stand back up with his crutches. The pair shifted to the side to give Beckett a better view.

Tired of this mystery coming to him in bits and pieces, Sheppard gave the doctor a pat on the arm, trying to keep him awake. "Second time for what?" he asked again.

But Carson wasn't listening. When Ronon had moved and given him a better shot of seeing Rodney sleeping, he noticed for the first time the silent figure standing on the opposite side of the scientist's bed. A small smile crossed his face and he sighed. "He did it again," he mumbled to the figure.

"I know," the quiet accented voice replied.

Sheppard, Teyla, and Ronon turned in surprise to find Radek standing in the darkness behind them.

"Z?"

Radek stepped closer, "You sleep. I will watch over Rodney."

Satisfied, Carson nodded, his eyes no longer open. "Tell them," he whispered before he drifted into the comforting darkness.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Let It Snow** (part 17)

The infirmary grew silent for several minutes as all eyes remained focused on Radek. In turn, the scientist appeared to withdraw, keeping the teammates separated from himself, continuing to use Rodney's bed as a barrier. When he finally shifted, his shoulders drooping slightly in resignation, his eyes looked to meet theirs. They didn't know it, or at least hadn't said anything, but he'd been in the shadows, never far away from the two sick men, ever since the jumper had made its way back to Atlantis. The bits and pieces he'd gleaned of what had happened during the off-world ordeal brought back an unwanted pain that he'd carefully chosen to forget for close to three years.

Removing his small wire-framed glasses and clenching them tightly to dig into the palm of his hand, the other gripping the edge of the mattress for support, he took a deep breath. "What do you want to know?"

"I think you know the answer to that one already," Sheppard said quietly, leaning his weight forward on his crutches. "Both of them have gotten pretty worked up over Carson falling through the ice, and from as near as I can figure, it has something to do with you. I," he stopped, his hand motioning between all present, "we, want to know what happened."

Radek merely nodded, taking another step away when Teyla chose to move closer to his side of the bed. "Do you know why I joined program?"

Sheppard nodded but the other two said 'no'.

"I worked for joint European Union science team, located in Czech Republic, as Chief Astrophysicist for space engineering committee. For several years we had heard rumors of top secret activities in United States and Russia concerning space programs. Because of my advanced degrees, and ability to speak English and Russian, I was put in charge of team searching for any evidence that they were having contact with other worlds."

Sighing deeply, he shook his head before unconsciously rubbing the ridge of his nose. "One day I received invite to America to guest lecture at prestigious university on European space program. But when I got to New York, I was informed that my credentials were in question and I was to accompany officers from the airport."

"I was put on another flight and sent to Washington, D.C. where I was introduced to a General Hammond. He spoke of National Security and danger to the world from space creatures." Radek paused to shrug, "I thought he was crazy American like from television programs."

"He then showed me Top Secret documents about Stargate Program. Told me that Russia and United States both had gates and used them. When I asked him why he was telling me such things, he said that the program wanted to recruit me."

Sheppard shifted uncomfortably on his crutches, realizing he needed to sit and take some of the weight off his leg and arms. When Ronon dragged a chair over, he gratefully sank onto the padded seat. "Z, I've read your file and I know you accepted. What does this have to do with Beckett falling through the ice?"

"I'm getting to that point, Colonel." He rubbed the lenses of his glasses with the bottom of his shirt before slipping them back on. "I was first sent to work on Russian gate."

"Where you met Rodney," Teyla supposed.

He snorted and then shook his head, his one hand continuing to tightly grip the edge of Rodney's mattress. "I thought he was most arrogant scientist I had ever met. But after working alongside him for several weeks, I figured him out. As he taught me about gate, I taught him to speak Russian. Before we know it, we both got transfer notice to go to Antarctica, but first we had to take military survival training because the outpost was located far from any base of operation. Rodney called it Boy Scouts without cookies."

Teyla's mouth opened to comment before she decided to remain quiet until the end of the story.

"We were sent to secret military training facility in middle of nowhere. Much snow." The small scientist shuddered, remembering the cold. "Others were there also to train, and we were placed into teams of four along with two trainers. Carson was placed on our team, as well as Dr. Bradley Kelnick."

Sheppard glanced at the others around him, trying to recall who Kelnick was, "I'm not familiar with that name."

Radek stared off at the opposite wall beside Carson's bed, temporarily lost in his memories. "He did not make team."

Ronon, who had been silently following the story, scowled, "Why not?"

Instead of answering, the bespectacled scientist shifted his gaze back to stare at the newest member of the team and raised a brow, stopping the runner from further interruptions. "I was paired with Bradley, Rodney was paired with Carson." This time he was interrupted by Sheppard's laughter.

"I imagine that wasn't very pretty, those two rookies on a survival team. How'd you make it through?" the colonel teased.

Radek rolled his eyes; a heavy sigh was exaggerated for their benefit. "Was not easy, they fight all the time. Rodney despised walking in snow, always talking about having cold feet. And Carson was always complaining of cold tea for breakfast. They were like children. But, we were told if we did not finish training, we could not see new technology. Rodney became very good student and our leader put him in charge of one last test to pass before we would be allowed to leave camp for Antarctica base. It was a ten kilometer survival trek without any support."

It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop amidst the soft hum of the surrounding machinery. Each person was leaning forward, knowing the end of the mystery had to be near, and they gave Radek time to continue.

"Rodney was on point, Bradley and I in center, and Carson brought up the rear as we crossed frozen lake over half way through test."

"The ice, it cracked?" Sheppard's gaze hit the floor as he rubbed his hands over his stubble covered cheeks, imagining what they must have gone through. Whose idiotic idea was it to send a rookie team out by themselves on a survival training mission?

Radek cleared his throat, taking his glasses back off and using his shirt sleeve to wipe at the corners of his eyes. "Yes. We had been talking, not listening to surroundings. We wanted to leave awful place and get real food, sleep in real bed. Rodney noticed it first and tried to get us to shut up, but Kelnick wouldn't listen. When he realized what was happening, he tried to run, but slipped and knocked me down."

"We were to be spread out, disperse our weight evenly, but now we put too much pressure on ice and it broke." He no longer tried to hide the tears in his eyes, the memories still painful. "I fell in first. It was so cold and all I wanted to do was get out of water, but ice broke under Kelnick next," he paused, his voice cracking with emotion before he continued, "and he fell in on top of me, pushing back under again."

"When I surfaced, I thought I was going to die. I was so cold. Kelnick yelled at me to swim but I did not have strength, so he got me to edge of ice where Rodney was laying, ready to pull me out. They did it together. Next thing I know, Carson is dragging me away from break and Rodney keeps yelling, but I don't remember what happened after that."

"He didn't come back up." The anguish in Rodney's broken whisper was heartbreaking as the team discovered him to be awake and listening. "When Carson fell…" he swallowed painfully, his own eyes betraying his emotions, "All I could see was his floating body."

Radek let go of his hold on the mattress and grabbed his friend's hand, stopping him from saying the rest, "He is alive. You saved him."

"I should have remembered," the scientist wheezed, the tightness in his chest returning to steal his breath away.

"McKay, take it easy and calm down," Sheppard ordered, worried about the increase in monitor activity.

Teyla stepped forward to take Rodney's free hand, untangling it from his blankets. Her face close to his, she blocked his view of the machines and smiled softly, her brown eyes filled with warmth and reassurance. "You must rest," she said softly as his eyes shifted back and forth in an attempt to see Radek, finally coming to stop and meet her gaze.

He tugged his hand free from hers, before hesitantly reaching up to touch her cheekbone, close to one of the small red welts. "You were hurt…"

She caught his hand in hers again, holding it close to her shoulder and setting her chin to rest on his fingers. "Shhhh…" she whispered, "I am fine. You kept me safe." Her free hand began the rhythmic stroking of the side of his face that had helped calm him back on the planet. When his eyes drooped, she hummed softly, between reassurances that she and Carson were safe.

He fought the calming effects several times, blinking back the weight of sleep, only to find his friends standing around his side. A gap was left open for him to glance over and see Carson's sleeping figure buried beneath several blankets. Teyla's continued humming, Radek's warm grip still entangled in his other hand, Ronon standing guard at his feet, and Sheppard's face was a mask of worry that disappeared when caught. Rolling his head to the side for one last look at Carson, he turned back to find Radek, before his eyes closed, his agitated breaths calmed in slumber.

"I'm sorry, Z. I wish I could have been there for you."

The scientist nodded to Sheppard in understanding. "So do I."

Sliding back down to sit in the chair again, the colonel glanced between the three remaining members of that fateful team. "Any other secrets I should know about?"

There was a hint of a smile in Radek's voice, "None that I share with you today."

"Maybe later, when these two are back to bickering?"

Radek tucked Rodney's hand under the covers, before giving the quiet man a pat to the shoulder and then walking over towards Carson. Not looking back at the others, he stared down at the physician. "Perhaps, when they are awake, yes?"

Sheppard didn't get the chance to answer because Elizabeth entered the room and made her way over to his side. "Colonel."

"Elizabeth." Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes and he could tell she wasn't in the mood for games. "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to have a word with you in Carson's office."

The hour was late and he was surprised that whatever it was that she needed him for couldn't wait until morning. "Now?"

"Do you have something better to do?" The tone of her voice left no room for argument.

He glanced at the others as they each found something else to focus on. With a quiet sigh of resignation, he got up and tucked his crutches under his arms. Time to go pay the piper.

After he disappeared inside the office, Weir stepped back out briefly. "Ronon, don't go anywhere." And then she closed the door.

SG: A

The dressing down didn't come as a shocker and Sheppard remained quiet as he was read the riot act. Did he honestly think that she believed Ronon's flying tackle, that mimicked his favorite move from the famed sports DVD he'd brought from home, would go unrecognized? Well, no, but they sure as hell gave it a shot. Smiling to himself at the thought, he realized the room had gone silent and suddenly felt several degrees cooler. His eyes shifted back to the figure seated behind Carson's desk glaring at him. "I'm sorry, kind of tired, what did you just say?"

Elizabeth steepled her long fingers before sliding them down to lock together, her elbows on the desktop. "You were worried, and I understand that. It's your team and you felt the need to go after them. But I can't have you taking matters into your own hands every time you disagree with my decisions. There was a reason you weren't placed in charge of Atlantis. Because every time a crisis arises, you go off half cocked, thinking you have all the answers…"

"You were taking too long. Some things require faster movement!"

The snap in Sheppard's voice took Weir by surprise.

"You weren't there to find them huddled under a tree, practically buried in that storm. You didn't see Rodney fighting to breathe, Carson was exhausted and practically dying. My god, Teyla was at the end of her rope with limited supplies trying to treat those two by herself, with injuries of her own. There was no time to wait!" He was back on his feet, his sore leg forgotten.

"John, sit down."

"No. Not this time." He paced the small confines of the room, his limp growing progressively worse with each step, his crutches still propped against the wall. Finally getting his anger under control, he stopped to lean down on the desk and meet her gaze, "There was no time to wait. We could have lost all three. Sometimes you need put away the playbook and go with your gut."

"Then come to me and tell me. That's why you are second-in-command, to give me advice when you have other opinions or options that need to be brought up."

He sank wearily back down into his chair, his head resting in his hands as he stared at the floor. "This isn't a debating team, Elizabeth, this is life and death out here." Running his hand through his dark mussed hair, he sat back. "This time I was right and you were wrong, and we were out of time."

She blinked. "Even so, you should have come to me first before taking matters into your own hands. I can't blindly overlook your actions."

"Fine, write me up." Tired and in pain, he was finished with this conversation and stood up to leave. His hand on the panel to open the door, he turned back to look at her. "Just to let you know, if another situation similar to this should happen, I wouldn't hesitate to do it all again." And with that he stepped through the entranceway to return to his waiting friends.

Elizabeth remained seated after he left, her own thoughts a galaxy away, until the door slid back open and Ronon filled the doorway. His face was a dark mask of little emotion. There hadn't been enough time for Sheppard to divulge their conversation, but still the runner was on the defensive, just waiting for her to make a slip. She closed her eyes momentarily, her own chest still tight with fear over all of the 'what might have beens'.

"You wanted to see me," the large man rumbled.

She hated her job. Pointing to the empty seat, she nodded. "Have a seat, Ronon."

SG: A

The meeting didn't last long and Ronon returned to join the others as Elizabeth slipped out of the infirmary, not sure if her presence would be welcome.

"What'd she say?" Sheppard asked, watching the hallway door slide shut.

Ronon shrugged as he once again took up his position at the foot of Rodney's bed. "Nothing I haven't heard before." That earned him a few chuckles from around the room.

When the room returned to silence, each lost in their own thoughts, it was Teyla who spoke softly to break the somber mood. "It is late, colonel."

Sheppard jerked to look up and discover her standing at his side, a nurse on the other.

"Bedtime, Colonel," the petite nurse in scrubs said, while helping to lift him to his feet while Teyla stood back to watch.

"I'm not really tired. Thought I'd just sit with the team for awhile."

She smiled up at him, steering over to the empty bed he'd vacated hours before. "That's why you were snoring."

He frowned. "Hey, I wasn't snoring. Was I?" he asked to the others scattered around the room.

"Louder than bear," Radek cracked off under his breath, while sitting comfortably at Rodney's side. The ever present laptop was open on a tray beside him as he got ready to spend the night hours working.

Teyla merely smiled over her shoulder at him as she rolled a chair across the room and stopped beside Carson's bed. Adjusting the physician's blankets, she then draped one over her own shoulder and got comfortable to spend the night at his side… just in case he needed anything.

And Ronon prowled the darkened room, eventually stopping behind Zelenka.

When the scientist glanced up uneasily at the looming figure, the realization that Dex was there to keep him safe gave him an odd sense warmth. He had become part of the elite team of friends.

While Carson and Rodney slept through the night and continued to heal throughout the next week, there was always one of them present. No questions, no comments at them being there. That was just the way it was going to be until they were all whole again.

Epilogue

Ronon and Lorne strolled into the jumper bay, both carrying sets of skis made by the engineering team, on their shoulders. The casual effect was ruined by the sidearms strapped to their thighs.

"Where do you want them?" Dex asked to anyone milling about the open back hatch of the ship.

Sheppard absently pointed to the newly assembled rack on the side, above the back bench, that was already sporting several other pairs of skis. He was busy stuffing bags of gear into the other side compartments so that there'd be enough room for everyone to sit. Finished, he looked up in triumph. "Everybody ready?" he called out over the group.

A few whoops, someone whistled, and a wadded piece of paper pegging the colonel in the head let him know that it was a 'Go'. "All aboard," he called out, stepping back to make way as Beckett, McKay, and Radek passed him, the trio deep in some conversation. "Fellas, is there a problem?"

The three stopped momentarily to stare at him, share a smile, and then continue to their seats, already back in La La Land, or wherever it was that scientists go when they are having fun.

Teyla, Ronon, and Lorne were next, each bundled in warm gear. Lorne was trying to explain ski wax application to his clueless audience as they took up their seats.

Standing in the almost empty bay, Sheppard walked back over to the silent figure standing near the doorway. "Sure you don't want to come? Fresh powder. Good food." He stretched out his arms. "Big, big fireplace."

Elizabeth shook her head 'no', her familiar half smile making her cheeks rise. "I'll take a raincheck. Someone needs to stay home and keep the rest of the kids in line."

Sheppard quirked a grin back at her, his eyes sparkling in anticipation of the trip. Stepping closer, he whispered under his breath, "I hear there's going to be a party down in the science labs later. Try to keep it down to a dull roar."

She feigned innocence, trying to look surprised. "I'll see what I can do."

"Hey, any chance we can get this show on the road?" Rodney called out from the back of the jumper before being yanked back inside to his seat by Dex. A pained "What?" could be heard moments later.

"Kids are getting restless," the dark haired man grinned, thumbing over his shoulder.

"You should go," she said. "Don't let me hold you up."

Walking backwards, he gave a short wave, before ducking inside. The hatch closed soon after.

The hum of the small ship firing up brought the noisy chatter inside to momentary silence.

"Chal did say fresh powder, right doc?" Sheppard called out from the pilot seat.

Three heads looked to one another before deciding that it was Beckett that was being addressed.

"When I spoke with him earlier today, he told me that it has snowed non stop for two days."

"Good. McKay, you pack extra socks?"

Rodney glanced up towards the front seats in mild irritation. "Yes," he huffed. Sheppard had been deliberately hounding him for days about socks and he still wasn't sure why.

"Just checking."

Radek cleared his throat after Carson gave him a short elbow to the ribs.

"What?" Rodney snapped impatiently.

"Well, I'd hate for you to get cold feet," Shepard teased from the front, his eyes fixed on the looming open gate before them.

"_Jumper 2, you have a go,"_ called the gate tech over the comm. system.

"Roger that. Talk to you tomorrow, Atlantis. Jumper 2 out." The ship slid smoothly through the puddle, emerging seconds later to a white winter wonderland. They reached the lodge within minutes to see Chal and Mathis waving their arms in greeting as the jumper settled before them.

The back hatch slid open but before they could leave, Sheppard called them to stop. "Okay this is supposed to be fun. R and R stands for Rest and Recreation, so let's keep that in mind. Let's not forget the Boy Scout motto. What is it?" he sang out.

"Be prepared," the entire team chimed in together except for McKay who was shooting Teyla a dirty look. She merely glanced to Radek, who nodded to Beckett, who nudged Lorne, who gave Dex a shrug, who rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, before staring at Sheppard.

Grabbing his gear, Rodney stomped out. "Children. I'm trapped for three days with children."

Mathis and Chal stood back as the scientist brushed past them.

"Everything alright?" Mathis asked with a grin to the silent group still inside the ship.

Beckett lost it first and the others soon followed. God it was good to have things back to normal.

**The End.**

A/N: Hats off to Gaffer for her awesome beta help. As I said in the very beginning, the original idea for the story came from TJ, so thanks sharing it with me. And finally, thanks again for all the reviews and notes. They really do help. Jen.


End file.
